10 motivos para odiar lufa lufas
by Cami Rocha
Summary: Lufa lufas nunca foram tão mal vistos por Sirius Black. [ SIREM ] SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e sua turma de trocentos personagens NÃO me pertencem. Me chamo Cami Rocha e não J.K Rowling. Também não tanho um tostão furado pra escrever esta fanfic. Maaaas, se eu ficar sabendo de um capeta que me copiou ou fez coisas indevidas com a minha fanfic, eu vou fazer a pessoa tocar flauta por lugares alternativos!

**Avisos:** A fanfic é **slash**, ou seja, homem com homem. Homem beijando homem. Homem e homem fazendo _coisinhas_. Se você não gosta (não sabe o que tá perdendo, pobrezinho), não leia. Mas tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, eu sei quem odeia slash vai ler a fanfic mesmo assim. Então, por favor, **fica na sua**! Reviews mal educadas não serão toleradas. E tenho dito. Ah, não tenho **nada **contra lufas.

* * *

**10 motivos para odiar lufa-lufas.**

Se eu pudesse roubar Remus John Lupin para mim, eu roubaria. Todos os sorrisos seriam meus. Os olhares compreensivos e até os mais irritados, os abraços, as gargalhadas, as conversas compreensivas, as broncas... Tudo pra mim. _Só pra mim_. Mas, como nem tudo na vida são flores, Remus tem vida própria. É dono do seu focinho e estou longe de ser o centro de sua atenção. E uma das coisas que mais me incomoda é sua sociabilidade. Conversa com todos, e _todos_ inclui Severus Snape. Não que um aceno de cabeça, uma vez ou outra, seja algum tipo de conversa. Mas qualquer pessoa que interaja com Seboso, já pode ser considerada sociável.

Ultimamente Remus anda falando demais com os lufos. Não que eu ache isso errado, afinal, são _lufos_, mas... Não gosto da idéia de ver Remus confraternizando a todo o momento com aqueles amarelinhos "sou feliz porque o céu é azul". Estou tentando me concentrar em meu café da manhã, mas não consigo. Esta história de lufos me deixa sem apetite.

James continua falando como uma velha fofoqueira. Aposto que é sobre Lílian, mas não dou a mínima. Queria ser uma mosca para descobrir o que aquela lufa loirinha acabou de dizer para Remus, porque ele deu uma risada animada. Passo manteiga de qualquer jeito em minha torrada. Olho para James, mas não escuto nada. Ele fala, fala e não assimilo. Rabicho parece estar entediado com o rumo da conversa de James. É, não estou perdendo nada mesmo. Onde eu estava?

Sim. Na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Remus começou a tomar seu café da manhã. Como ousa? Conversar, tudo bem, _eu deixo_, mas aquilo já era demais. A torrada em minha mão virou farelo. Não estava com fome mesmo. Eu odeio os lufos. Me tiram o amigo e ainda me fazem perder o apetite.

— Por que raios Remus fica de conversinha fiada com os lufos? – perguntei irritado. A face de James se contorceu e ele bufou alto.

— Você não estava prestando atenção em _nada_ do que eu dizia, né, Sirius? – James rebateu, arrumando os óculos no rosto. Quando ele me chama de Sirius, a coisa tende a ficar perigosa. James é do tipo egocêntrico, muito mais do que todo o mundo multiplicado por três. Ele gosta que prestemos atenção em todas suas vírgulas enquanto fala. E isso me irrita um pouco, ainda mais quando, supostamente, estaria falando de Lílian Evans.

— Estava falando sobre a Evans, quem mais? – respondi. Havia 99.9 de chances de acerto.

— É, estava... – James respondeu ainda meio irritado.

Bingo! Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

— Mas o que você acha? – ele continuou.

— Eu perguntei primeiro, Pontas – respondi rapidamente — Por que o Remus anda trocando a nossa tão ilustre companhia por um bando de lufos?

— Ele anda?

— Se Remus usasse saia, fosse ruivo, tivesse olhos verdes e atendesse por Evans, você saberia.

Rabicho riu

— Seria uma menina muito feia!

— Rabicho, guarde seus comentários pra você... – James respondeu. Ele olhou para a mesa dos lufos e deu com os ombros. – Devem estar discutindo alguma coisa fascinante. E fascinante para o Remus é alguma bobagem relacionada a algum livro.

— Ou chocolate... – Rabicho completou.

— Não estamos perdendo nada então – James concluiu. – Vai, vamos lá... Quero ver se consigo sentar perto da Evans na aula de Poções.

Eu e Rabicho rolamos os olhos. Aquela história de Evans pra lá e Evans pra cá estava ficando chata demais. Pessoas obsessivas são chatas, só pensam e falam naquilo. Pobre James! Ficar obcecado é bastante frustrante. E talvez isso tenha afastado Remus de nós. Olhei para trás antes de sair do Salão Principal. Remus continuava em seu lugar, conversando qualquer bobagem sobre livros. Ah, como eu queria acreditar nisso. Seriam os lufos tão interessantes assim? Por Merlin, essa história simplesmente não entra em minha cabeça.

E Remus não foi para aula. Remus Lupin faltando em aulas? Remus Lupin _cabulando_ aulas sem nós? Ou melhor, Remus cabulando aula com os _LUFOS?_ Não prestei atenção na aula toda. Como se eu precisasse. O que estariam fazendo? Brincando de esconde-esconde? Observando a natureza? Conjurando flores? O que os malditos lufos fazem quando cabulam as aulas? Pensar naquilo era tão absurdo como desejar ver a Mulher Gorda pelada dançando hula-hula. Impossível. Inimaginável. Horroroso.

Sempre achei que os lufos seriam a salvação do mundo. James também. Mas vejam só, estavam corrompendo o nosso lobinho. Estragando a nossa amizade. Semeando a discórdia entre os Marotos. Ah, como eu odeio os lufos!

A aula acabou, finalmente. Arrumei minhas coisas de qualquer jeito. Sequer limpei meu caldeirão. Enfiei tudo em minha mochila. Quem gostava de tudo arrumado era o Remus, e ele não estava ali para me aporrinhar sobre arrumação. Pelo contrário, ele era a última pessoa que poderia brigar comigo, após cabular duas aulas de Poções na companhia de lufos! Ah, como eu odeio estes malditos lufas amigos de todas as formigas de Hogwarts!

Na raiva, sai feito um balaço da sala de aula e acabei tropeçando em alguém. Quem mandou ficar parado no meio da passagem? Já estava pronto para azarar a maldita pilastra humana que me atrapalhou, quando notei um cheiro familiar. Cheirava a baunilha. Era Remus. Eu poderia sentir seu cheio há milhares de quilômetros, sem meu nariz e debaixo d'água. Talvez eu esteja prestando atenção demais em Remus. Mas não tenho culpa, meu olfato é um tanto quanto exagerado.

Eu estava caído no chão. Nós estávamos. Ele olhou para mim, meio assustado, e levantou rapidamente. Eu ainda fiquei alguns segundos parado, tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Foi quando uma mão me foi estendida. Olhei para cima e reconheci o uniforme.

Amarelo. Oh, aquilo estava ficando frustrante demais. Não aceitaria ajuda de nenhum lufo. Nem aqui e nem em nenhum lugar. Assistir a Mulher Gorda dançando em trajes pequenos era menos humilhante do que aquilo. Me levantei rapidamente recusando a mão amiga. Não olhei para os dois, a poeira inexistente em minhas vestes era muito mais interessante.

— Por onde esteve? – escutei Rabicho perguntar, enquanto eu insistia em me recompor.

— Ah, nós fomos convocados para uma reunião de monitores de última hora – Remus explicou.

— Ahhhhh! Que sorte a tua, hein? – Pontas falou – Perdendo aula de Poções, assim, numa boa.

Não acredito que eles caíram nesta desculpa esfarrapada! Reunião de monitores de última hora? Sei, sei. E, sem querer, deixei escapar uma risadinha nervosa. Remus foi o único a perceber.

— Eu não sei o que é mais chato, perder aula ou ficar escutando o Filch reclamar e o Prof. Binns falando horas a fio – o tal do lufa falou. Se ele falasse que estavam ajudando os elfos com a louça do café da manhã seria bem mais bonito.

— Deixa eu te apresentar meus amigos – Remus disse e achei engraçado. Agora eu era amigo dele, né? Na hora de dar bom dia, de compartilhar uma conversa matinal, eu era apenas um grifinório qualquer. O tal do Sirius. Sirius quem? Maldito sejam os lufos. Eu que não fazia questão de maiores apresentações, virei as costas e fui embora. Era só o que estava me faltando. Confraternizar com o inimigo. Eu faço questão de descobrir quem era o Zé Mané metido a Monitor, e o que Remus fica fazendo com aquele bando de amantes dos Direitos Humanos Bruxos.

Durante o resto do dia, ninguém falou comigo direito. Eu também não fazia questão. Estava um pouco mal humorado. Okay, estava emputecido. Um hipogrifo com dor de dente chupando manga.

Passei o dia todo tentando não pensar em lufos ou qualquer coisa parecida. Passei o dia todo tentando não pensar em Remus e estava falhando miseravelmente. Porque não pensar em Remus era quase não existir. Durante o dia inteiro fiquei pensando sobre isso, de como ele estava impregnado em minha vida. Qualquer coisa me levava a ele. Qualquer pensamento tolo me levava a Remus Lupin, quando não meus olhos e meu corpo todo.

Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como todo este turbilhão de sentimentos chegaram, mas só pude notar a gravidade de tudo hoje. E como me incomoda... E como me irrita.

Já estava lendo pela décima terceira vez a frase "Helga Hufflepuff foi uma famosa agricultora que cultivava...", quando meus olhos me levaram a Remus. Quantas vezes eu já havia me distraído para dar uma olhada furtiva nele, eu não poderia dizer. Ele parecia um pouco incomodado. James tagarelava qualquer coisa (qualquer coisa chamada Lílian Evans) e Rabicho estranhamente prestava atenção. Então Remus capturou meu olhar. Senti meu estômago gelar, como se eu tivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada. Encarei por alguns segundos e fechei o livro. Como tudo aquilo me irritava. Era frustrante demais. Subi as escadas do salão comunal apressadamente e me joguei na primeira cama que apareceu em minha frente. A cama de Remus. Instantes depois, escutei apressados passos subindo as escadas. A porta se abriu e desejei que fosse ele. Não queria conversar, mas... Eu só queria tê-lo por perto.

— Qual seu problema, Sirius?

Virei o rosto pra janela. Não sabia o que dizer.

— Você se comportou feito uma criança de cinco anos hoje... – ele continuou a falar. Sentei-me na cama e o encarei profundamente. Remus pareceu desconcertado, mas logo voltou ao assunto.

— Você está superando as expectativas, e isso _não_ é um elogio. Saindo como um louco por aí, destratando o Eric Steven e amarrando a cara pelo resto do dia!

— Então era com o Eric que você cabulou aula hoje? – eu alfinetei.

— Não cabulei aula! – ele disse com a voz irritadiça e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. — Você está ficando _louco_ agora?

— Foi você que começou com tudo isso!

— Tudo isso o quê, Sirius?

— Pensa que eu não sei... Você anda saindo demais com pessoas estranhas! – eu disse, começando a ficar alterado. O rosto inocente de Remus me fazia ficar mais irritado ainda. — Primeiro foram os corvinais. Bom, até ai tudo bem! Você é louco por estudos mesmo. Daí, além dos corvinais te cercarem na biblioteca, você fica tomando cafezinho com os lufos? Qual é a sua, Remus? – perguntei, empurrando-o de leve – Logo, logo, vai torcer pela Sonserina no quadribol e ficar amiguinho do Seboso? Tem agido muito estranho ultimamente e eu não estou gostando disso não.

Remus, a pimentinha ambulante. O rosto em chamas, os olhos crispando. Do jeito que eu gosto. Isso é pra ele ver como era bom. Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, quando Pontas e Rabicho se juntaram a nós no dormitório. Um silêncio constrangedor se espalhou pelo quarto. Pontas deitou-se em sua cama e apanhou qualquer coisa pra ler.

— O que tá acontecendo? – Rabicho perguntou.

— Nada! – nós dois respondemos em um uníssono. Escutei a risadinha divertida de James atrás da revista.

— O que é tão engraçado, James? – perguntei — Fale logo, eu preciso me divertir um pouco.

Remus ainda estava de braços cruzados me comendo com os olhos. Fazia tempo que não via ele daquele jeito. Ele custava a ficar nervoso.

— Vocês dois... – ele disse, mantendo os olhos na revista – Parecem um casal de velhos discutindo. Dava pra escutar a sua voz do corredor, Almofadinhas.

Rabicho gargalhou e eu o empurrei da cama, nisso Remus saiu do dormitório.

— Pronto, agora ele foi embora e mal acabamos a conversa – retruquei.

— Do que tanto falavam? – Rabicho perguntou tirando o tênis. — Por que brigou com ele?

— Foi _ele_ que começou – me defendi.

— Aham, sei... – Pontas resmungou – Quem passou o dia todo virado foi você, não ele.

— Eu estava comentando sobre o comportamento estranho de Aluado, foi quando vocês chegaram.

— Que comportamento? – Rabicho perguntou.

— Se socializando demais com os malditos lufos... – eu disse sentando na beira da cama.

Rabicho e Pontas morreram de dar risada. E não foi um surto qualquer de risos, porque as orelhas de Rabicho ficaram extremamente vermelhas e Pontas teve um ataque de tosse horrível. Eu não estava achando graça nenhuma naquela história.

— Qual é, Almofadinhas! – Rabicho disse, se recompondo.

— São lufos! – Pontas disse — Que mal eles fazem? E não me lembro de todos os dias o Aluado fazer as refeições fora da mesa da Grifinória. 'Cê tá com _ciúmes_?

— Não! – respondi rapidamente. Talvez estivesse com um pouco, _talvez._ Mas isso não era da conta deles. Não mesmo.

— Então alguém aqui deve desculpas pro Aluado... – completou Pontas.

— Desculpas por quê?

— Por acordar mal humorado e ficar enchendo o nosso saco durante o dia... – Rabicho respondeu me atirando o Mapa do Maroto. – Ninguém agüenta você deste jeito.

Lá estava Remus, indo em direção ao jardim. Larguei o mapa em cima da cama e fui correndo aos jardins. Talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco, _talvez. _

Remus estava deitado e apoiava os cotovelos na grama, olhando o céu primaveril. Fui me aproximando devagar, observando-o como se fosse a primeira vez.

— Eu sei que está ai...

Humpf. Nunca consegui passar desapercebido por ele. Sentei-me ao seu lado, sem saber por onde começar. Sou um completo idiota mesmo.

— Qual seu problema? Eu realmente queria entender tudo o que você me disse lá em cima. – ele disse bastante sério. Eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. Estava prestes a escutar um sermão daqueles e não estava nem um pouco afim. Não tinha explicação. Ele estava bastante sério, falando e falando. E eu fingindo escutar. Estava ficando muito bom nisso.

— Sirius, você não acha que está na hora de... – ele dizia, quando me aproximei mais – Não está na hora de você começar a se portar como...

Puxei Remus pela gravata e ele nunca chegou a terminar aquela frase. Nossos lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Puxei mais a gravata, trazendo-o mais para mim, era ali nosso lugar. As mãos delicadas de Remus acariciaram meu rosto e meu cabelo. E nunca me senti tão completo e feliz. Aos poucos, fui deitando Remus na grama fresca.

— Não podemos fazer isso... – ele disse quando separamos nossos lábios. Eu me deitei ao seu lado e beijei o canto de sua boca.

— Por que não? – e rocei meu nariz com o dele.

— Porque isso é... Hmm... – ele tentou dizer, mas um gemido baixinho saiu de sua boca quando lhe beijei na curva do pescoço. Remus era tão cheiroso.

— Você cheira a baunilha...

— E você a pecado.

Remus passou seus dedos frios por entre os meus cabelos. Seu toque era delicado e terno. Olhei Remus nos olhos, me parecia muito feliz para quem estava cometendo um pecado. Beijei-o novamente, desta vez com mais intensidade. Eu poderia fazer aquilo pra sempre. Ele correspondia com volúpia, colocando as mãos por debaixo da minha camiseta e mordiscava meus lábios. Desci minha mão pelas pernas de Aluado, quando...

— Espere, espere... – ele disse, empurrando meu corpo para o lado. Ele se levantou rapidamente, limpando a grama das vestes. Peguei em sua mão, ainda meio atordoado.

— Qual problema? O que foi?

— É que está tarde e... – olhou para o castelo – Bem, se alguém nos pega aqui e... – ele puxou sua mão de volta, e resmungou um 'boa noite', sem ao menos olhar em meus olhos.

Me larguei na grama novamente me amaldiçoando. Eu e minha mão boba.

* * *

**N/A:** Guta, **OBRIGADA** pela betagem! Reviews são bem vindas!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e sua turma de trocentos personagens NÃO me pertencem. Me chamo Cami Rocha e não J.K Rowling. Também não ganho um tostão furado pra escrever esta fanfic. Maaaas, se eu ficar sabendo de um capeta que me copiou ou fez coisas indevidas com a minha fanfic, eu vou fazer a pessoa tocar flauta por lugares alternativos!

**Avisos:** A fanfic é **slash**, ou seja, homem com homem. Homem beijando homem. Homem e homem fazendo _coisinhas_. Se você não gosta (não sabe o que tá perdendo, pobrezinho), não leia. Mas tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, eu sei quem odeia slash vai ler a fanfic mesmo assim. Então, por favor, **fica na sua**! Reviews mal educadas não serão toleradas. E tenho dito. Ah, não tenho **nada **contra lufas.

* * *

**10 motivos para odiar lufa lufas**

Eram seis e meia da manhã e já estava totalmente disposto. Minha cama, que sempre fora tão confortável, naquela noite estava me matando. Me pinicando o corpo inteiro, rolei a noite toda sem conseguir pregar os olhos direito.

Passei a noite toda pensando em Remus. Ou tentando não pensar nele, o que dava no mesmo. Pensando em coisas que não deveriam ser pensadas. E bem... De uma coisa era certa, ele tinha gostado. Eu sabia. Eu conheço Remus há seis anos, e sei muito bem quando ele aprova alguma coisa.

Fechei os olhos novamente e imaginei seus dedos gelados acariciando as minhas costas quentes, senti seu cheiro, seu suspiro... Minha mão escorregou para debaixo da minha calça. Então, abri os olhos. Não, não! Nada se comparava àquilo de ontem à noite. Nada seria mais prazeroso. Nem ver um lufo vestido de elfo doméstico sendo engolido pela Lula Gigante seria mais prazeroso do que as mãos e os lábios de Remus.

Da minha cama fui direto para o chuveiro gelado, tentar voltar para as normais condições humanas. Meia hora tentando desembaraçar meu cabelo, que estava cheio de nós. Só Remus conseguia dar um jeito nele. E era melhor não pensar nas mãos de Remus, porque uma pessoa não pode passar o dia inteiro debaixo do chuveiro gelado, pode?

Fiz o maior barulho possível para procurar meus livros e cadernos. Já que tinha acordado cedo, todo mundo teria que fazer o mesmo. Me larguei em uma cadeira fofa no salão comunal e apanhei um livro qualquer para me distrair. O mundo gira em torno dos lufos e só agora que percebi. Nunca estudei pra História da Magia, e quando decido pela primeira vez na história tentar ler alguma coisa, o livro contava a "fantástica" história de Helga Hufflepuff.

Grande coisa. Que me interessa se a Rainha dos Amarelinhos era uma grande agricultora e fascinada por Herbologia? E que em uma guerra qualquer do mundo mágico ela acolheu feridos, fracos e oprimidos em Hogwarts? Que tipo de pessoa gosta de _Herbologia_? Humf, já sei, _lufos_. Outro motivo para odiá-los.

Estava quase dormindo lendo tamanha lufice, quando alguém cutucou meu ombro. Era Pontas, ele tinha uma péssima mania de cutucar os outros. Seus dedos eram feito de pedras, e os cutucões de Pontas doíam mais do que bater os dedos do pé na quina da cama.

— Bom dia, Almofadinhas – ele disse um sorrisão.

— É... Bom dia – respondi cheio de sono.

— Chegando agora, é?

— Como?

— Você está com cara de quem mal dormiu a noite... E desde quando você acorda antes de todo mundo?

Minha moral está menor que dedinho de anão de jardim.

— Eu dormi muito mal, foi isso que aconteceu...

— Aham, sei... – aquele sorriso safado de Pontas me irritou profundamente. Rabicho estava bastante animado, me fazendo perguntas idiotas. Atribui aquela felicidade deles porque sexta feira estava chegando.

— Cadê o Remus? – perguntei ansioso, olhando a escada que dava para o dormitório masculino.

— Se arrumando ainda... – Rabicho respondeu – Disse pra irmos à frente.

— Vamos, estou faminto... Quero ver se consigo sentar perto da Evans hoje.

— Grande novidade – resmunguei – Você não acha que tá _meio_ obcecado?

Já no grande salão, eu estava observando a mesa da Lufa-Lufa como alguém que não quer nada, ouvindo uma vez ou outra Pontas tentando interagir com Evans e Rabicho assistindo como se aquilo dependesse de sua vida, quando senti o cheiro de Remus no ar. Ele sentou-se a minha frente e cumprimentou a todos.

Minha garganta se fechou. Saliva, que saliva? Me senti como se tivesse comido uma tonelada de areia com farofa. Aparentemente, estava tudo bem com ele. Não tinha ficado vermelho nenhuma vez (ao contrário de mim) quando trocamos alguns olhares. Estava quase acreditando naquela suposta calma, nenhum vestígio de constrangimento, ou algo do tipo, quando ele mordeu levemente a bochecha. Remus sempre fazia isso quando estava descontente com alguma coisa. Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa... Então, senti mãos quentes envolvendo meus olhos. Não precisava ser um gênio da Adivinhação para saber quem era.

Elle Morgan.

Minha pseudonamorada, segundo Pontas. Meu grande problema, segundo eu mesmo. Havia me esquecido completamente daquela criatura. Pensar em Remus e nos malditos lufos estava me ocupando tempo demais.

— Bom dia, Elle... – eu disse, desbloqueando minha visão.

— Siri! – ela exclamou feliz e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Simplesmente ODIAVA quando ela me chamava com aquele maldito apelido ridículo. Elle era uma boa garota, menos quando me chamava de Siri, quando mexia no meu cabelo... E quando pensava que nós dois tínhamos alguma coisa além dos amassos na Floresta Proibida. E ela pensava nisso _toda hora_. Se tornou mais irritação do que satisfação nas últimas semanas. Malditos hormônios!

— Siri, Siri! Olha o Siri! – cantarolaram Pontas e Rabicho, fazendo com que Evans rolasse os olhos. Remus deixou um sorrisinho escapar pelos lábios.

— Mais que coisa, Elle! – falei mal humorado – Não-me-chame-de-SIRI!

— Siri, Siri! Olha o Siri!

Os olhos azuis de Elle arregalaram-se, ela sorriu meio constrangida e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

— Siri, Siri! Olhaaa o Siriii!

— Já estou vendo que seu mau humor ainda não passou... – ela comentou.

— Ele só tende aumentar quando você vem com estas gracinhas!

— I Siri ni livi i pi! Ni livi piqui ni qui! Ili miri ni li ligui ni livi pi pirqui ni qui! Mis qui xili! – Pontas e Rabicho continuavam a cantarolar, agora fazendo coreografias ridículas. Se eu pedisse para parar, seria pior ainda. Com sorte, até a hora do almoço, eles já teriam esquecido de Elle e seus apelidos. Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer apelidos idiotas e amigos mais idiotas ainda?

— Mas hein, _Sirius_ – Elle disse, se aproximando — Estava com saudades de você... – e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

— Elle, sabe que é...

— O quê? – perguntou toda insinuosa, quase se jogando em cima de mim.

"Descobri que gosto do Aluado e gostar dele se tornou mais necessário do que respirar!".

Olhei de canto dos olhos para ele, que estava preparado para se levantar. Num impulso, segurei sua mão, que estava quente desta vez. Onde é que ele pensa que vai? Falar com os lufos? Assim, bem nas minhas fuças? Elle quase caiu com o movimento brusco, mas isso é um detalhe.

— Onde você vai? – ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

— Remy, Remy! Olha o Siri!

— Vocês querem fazer o favor de calarem a boca?! – eu disse nervoso. Isso rendeu boas gargalhadas de Pontas e Rabicho, inclusive Elle.

— Sirius, deixa o Remus ir, deixa – Elle disse dengosa.

— _Obrigada_, Elle – Remus respondeu pegando suas coisas.

— Mas o que você ia me dizer, Siri?

— Ia dizer que não agüento mais você! O problema não é comigo, é com _você_! Chega! Se você desaparecesse, ficaria muito grato.

Eu falei isso em voz alta?

Elle murchou, Pontas e Rabicho pararam de cantar, Evans engasgou com a torrada e Remus me lançou um olhar estranho.

É, eu tinha falado em voz alta.

— O quê? – Elle questionou em um gritinho.

Bom, agora que já tinha começado a cagada...

— É isso mesmo – confirmei.

— Mas você é um perfeito cafajeste! – Evans disse, tomando as dores da colega – Só perde pro Potter!

— O Potter? – Pontas exclamou, arrumando o óculos no nariz – Ele que faz merda e eu que tomo na cabeça?

— É porque ele deve ter aprendido com alguém, não é mesmo? – disse raivosa puxando a amiga pela mão. Elle me parecia cinza até. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco grosso. Mas saiu sem querer.

— Mas que merda, Sirius! – Pontas disse, observando as duas saírem do salão. — Que diabos você tem nesta sua cabeça peluda além de pulgas?

— Antes pulgas do que chifres! E eu não tenho culpa se você escolheu a neurótica da Evans pra ficar suspirando por todos os cantos do castelo! Ela é uma doida varrida e só você não percebeu isso ainda!

James e sua obsessão. Pobre James.

— Cadê o Aluado? – perguntei.

— Que me importa o Aluado! – disse ele, crispando de raiva, levantando-se da mesa.

— Malditos lufos!

— Lufos? – perguntou Rabicho com aquela cara de alface – Que eles têm a ver com isso?

— Tudo, Rabicho. TUDO!

Tem dias que você simplesmente não precisava ter acordado. No meu caso, ter saído da cama, visto que não consegui dormir direito. Eu deveria ter ficado na cama pensando coisas obscenas, ou quem sabe lendo a magnífica bibliografia de Helga Hufflepuff para a prova de amanhã. Mas não, me levantei. Me levantei adiantado, ainda por cima!

A escola toda já sabia do que tinha acontecido na mesa da Grifinória. Foi completamente sem querer. Tudo bem que Elle merecia algum castigo por ficar me chamando de Siri, mas até ai... O que me incomodava mais era o fato de falarem "Sirius Black está solteiro novamente". Eu _sempre_ estive solteiro! Nunca tive paciência para namoradas, ainda mais agora...

Por falar nisso, Remus estava tão... Estranho. E isso me irritava profundamente. Se estivesse me ignorando eu ficaria mais feliz. Porque para ignorar alguma coisa, você tem que _admitir_ que ela aconteceu. E você só ignora fatos. Mas Remus não. Agia como se nada tivesse acontecido ontem à noite. Nada é nada. Como ele pode apagar aquilo de sua mente? Será que usou um feitiço em si mesmo? Não, ele não faria isso. Não o Remus que eu conheço. Ficamos sozinhos diversas vezes no dia, porque Pontas mal podia me ver pintado de ouro. E Rabicho ia atrás dele onde quer que fosse. Então... Fiquei esperando alguma coisa de Remus.

Ele sequer tocou no assunto, ou ficou vermelho, ou alguma coisa que indicasse os nossos beijos de ontem à noite. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido com ele. Nada era frustrante _demais_.

O dia se arrastou como uma lesma aleijada. O castelo falando do meu pseudo-rompimento com Elle (como você pode romper uma coisa que nunca existiu?), Pontas com um bico que ia até Hogsmead, Rabicho tendo o lastimável trabalho de consolá-lo e eu pensando em Remus. E Remus pensando... Daria toda a fortuna da minha família pra saber que diabos aquele lobisomem pensava.

Dei graças a Merlin quando as aulas acabaram. Fui me arrastando para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Só mais alguns degraus e já estaria esparramado da minha cama, tentando esquecer aquele dia cretino. Uma boa noite de sono era o que eu precisava. Deitei na primeira cama que vi. Na cama de Remus, como sempre... Estava quase adormecendo, de uniforme e tudo, quando alguém me cutucou.

— Por que insiste em dormir na minha cama?

— Porque a sua cama é mais gostosa que a minha... – disse me espreguiçando. E porque tem seu cheiro.

Eu disse isso alto? Olhei para ele assustado. Não, não disse.

Observei Remus guardando seus livros na pequena estante que tínhamos no quarto. Estante que foi meu presente de Natal pra ele. Ninguém ali era louco o suficiente de pegar tantos livros na biblioteca e não ter onde guardá-los.

— Aluado...

— Hmm – ele resmungou, organizando os livros. Por ordem alfabética, aposto.

— Por que você me ignorou o dia todo? – aquilo era mentira minha, mas eu tinha que dar um jeito de tocar no assunto.

— Te ignorei? – perguntou confuso.

— É... – falei, andando em direção a ele. – Sobre ontem, eu quero dizer.

— Ah... – e suas bochechas ficaram um pouco vermelhas. Uma reação! Dez pontos para a Grifinória. — O que tem ontem à noite?

— Como assim, o quê que tem? – dei uma risada meio canina.

Ele ficou quieto. Insistindo em arrumar a droga do armário.

— Olhe pra mim quando falo com você – continuei.

Ele me olhou. Ainda tinha as bochechas vermelhas.

— Eu sinto muito por ontem.

— Sente muito? – perguntei.

— É.

— É o quê?

Não estava entendendo nada. Talvez eu estivesse compreendendo, mas eu gosto de me enganar um pouco. Nem que seja por segundos.

— Não faça as coisas ficarem mais difíceis do que são.

— Mas as coisas não estão difíceis!

— Pra você nunca está, Sirius. Tudo é muito engraçado e divertido pra você. Engraçado azar Snape, se desfazer dos outros, ser grosseiro com a sua namorada e...

— Ela não é e _NUNCA_ foi minha namorada!

— Então por que não disse isso pra Elle antes?

— Eu disse!

— Aham, depois de três meses se agarrando com ela, né?

Fazia três meses? Nem eu sabia.

— E não faça esta cara de surpreso.

Ok, **chega**! Sou _eu_ que tenho que passar sermão, não _ele_!

— Escuta aqui, Remus! – e engrossei a voz - Eu não...

— Escuta aqui você! – ele me interrompeu, começando a se alterar. Eu já estava com o sangue fervendo há muito tempo. – Deve ter sido muito engraçado pra você, mas pra mim não foi. Esta história de beijo acaba por aqui. Não quero ser motivo de piada pra você.

— Remus... Você não é, nunca foi e nunca será motivo de piada pra mim. Eu te beijei porque... Eu _gosto_ de você.

— Assim como gosta de todas as garotas do castelo – desdenhou.

— É diferente! Não sei explicar!

— É _divertido_, é isso – disse tentando me convencer. – Quer sair da minha frente, por favor?

— Não. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum até você escutar o que eu tenho a dizer.

Remus bufou contrariado e os cabelos que caiam em sua testa subiram e desceram. Eu adorava quando ele bufava. Ele estava vermelho, mas não era de raiva...

— Vamos, sou todo ouvidos.

Prensei o corpo Remus contra a estante e alguns livros caíram no cão. Seus olhos estavam um pouco ansiosos e o rosto rubro.

— Por que acha que estou brincando? – disse enquanto encostava minha bochecha na dele. — Hein?

— Se alguém nos pega aqui, Sirius... – desconversou, enquanto tentava me empurrar pra longe, sem sucesso.

Nossos lábios se uniram novamente. Como pude viver dezesseis anos sem sentir Remus contra mim eu não sei, mas agora que eu o tinha, não queria mais lagar. Nunca mais. Ele afastou uma mecha teimosa do meu cabelo que insistia cair sobre meus olhos. Seus dedos gelados passaram pelo contorno de minha sobrancelha e se embaralharam em meus cabelos. E nos beijamos de novo como certa urgência. Talvez se sentir um lufo flutuando no espaço lufístico não fosse tão ruim, porque das coisas mais surreais com que eu poderia descrever a sensação dos lábios de Remus sobre os meus, e de suas mãos em meu pescoço, essa era a mais insana delas.

— Se isso não é amor... O que mais pode ser? – perguntei olhando em seus olhos. Escutei passos apressados subindo as escadas. Remus se desvencilhou de mim e Pontas abriu a porta com Rabicho nos calcanhares.

— Sirius, seu demônio grifinório! – James me xingou pela quadragésima vez no dia. — Você tem uma mania demoníaca de se meter em encrenca e me arrastar junto!

— Amigos até debaixo d'água! – respondi.

— Você ferra a sua vida e tem que me levar junto toda vez?

— Você já disse isso mil vezes. Me desculpe! Vou saber que a Evans ia tomar as dores da Elle?

— Que bicho te mordeu? Lily toma dores até do _Snape_! – disse quase cuspindo o nome do Seboso. E não é que ele tinha razão? Mas na hora eu nem tinha pensado nisso... E também, pouco me importa.

— Dispensar um par de seios daquele... – observou Rabicho.

— Seios. _Grande coisa_. São glândulas mamárias desenvolvidas. E todo mundo tem glândulas mamárias – eu respondi. Pontas me olhou aterrorizado, como se eu tivesse falado a coisa mais absurda que seus ouvidos já tinham escutado. Rabicho estava com a familiar cara de trasgo, aquela que fazia quando não entendia nada. Remus deu risada e então Rabicho disse:

— Não entendi a piada... – resmungou.

— Glândulas mamárias? – Pontas retrucou, descrente – Ah é, lembrei que você é o _senhor ocupadinho_ que não tem tempo para namorecos! Mas eu tenho, então escuta bem que estou falando, Almofadinhas – e me pegou pelas vestes – Você vai lá, vai procurar a Evans e vai pedir desculpas.

— Eu o _quê_? 'Cê tomou água da penseira, foi?

— Não! Mas você vai tomar se não pedir desculpas pra Evans!

— James, Sirius deve desculpas a Elle, não pra Evans... – Remus disse.

— O nome das duas começa com a letra E, e ambas possuem glândulas mamárias _desenvolvidas_ – ele frisou, me olhando estranho - E se ele não gosta das glândulas da Elle, pouco me importa! Eu gosto e MUITO das de Lílian, então vamos! – e me arrastou até a porta.

- Humf... Juro que não entendi quais são as das glândulas mamárias – Rabicho resmungou.

* * *

**N/A:** Se você nunca cantou "O sapo não lava o pé", trocando todas as vogais, você NÃO TEVE INFÂNCIA! 

E quanto ao Rabicho, sobrou pra ele... XD Eu estava pensando no Rabicho estes dias, sobre o lance da traição e talls. E meu, o Voldemort desperta "o melhor" das pessoas. Rabicho mal conseguiu descrever as principais características de um lobisomem no NOM's sendo que ele **CONVIVIA** com um. E depois, ele vai lá e planeja todo aquela traição e o dedinho cortado. Ou seja, o Voldemort desperta a inteligência adormecida das pessoas. E vide o Draco em HPB (não tô falando que o Draco é burro, longe disso), ele dançou miudinho na mão do Voldemort, e fez o que fez... Mas hein, porque tô falando isso? (roll eyes) Como diz a Calíope, eu sou uma Antinha Aleatória. XD

**OBRIGADA PELA BETAGEM, GUTAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e sua turma de trocentos personagens NÃO me pertencem. Me chamo Cami Rocha e não J.K Rowling. Também não tanho um tostão furado pra escrever esta fanfic. Maaaas, se eu ficar sabendo de um capeta que me copiou ou fez coisas indevidas com a minha fanfic, eu vou fazer a pessoa tocar flauta por lugares alternativos!

**Avisos:** A fanfic é **slash**, ou seja, homem com homem. Homem beijando homem. Homem e homem fazendo _coisinhas_. Se você não gosta (não sabe o que tá perdendo, pobrezinho), não leia. Mas tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, eu sei quem odeia slash vai ler a fanfic mesmo assim. Então, por favor, **fica na sua**! Reviews mal educadas não serão toleradas. E tenho dito. Ah, não tenho **nada **contra lufas.

* * *

**10 motivos para odiar os lufa lufas**

Pedir desculpas. Na teoria era tão fácil: encontrar Elle e me desculpar. Mas não era tão prático como pensei que fosse. Evans rodeou Elle o tempo inteiro no café da manhã, as duas sentadas há quilômetros de distância, perto dos pirralhos do segundo ano.

Remus? Desaparecido. Quando acordei, já não estava mais na cama. E até aquele momento não tinha dado sinal de vida. Mas eu tinha que me concentrar em _Elle_ não _nele._

— James... – ele levantou os olhos, meio apreensivo – Escuta aqui, você vai ter que me ajudar – e rolou os olhos castanhos. — Sério, Evans não sai de perto de Elle!

— E...?

— E daí, seu capeta, se quiser sua quase ex-futura namorada, vai ter que dar um jeito de distrair a Evans.

— Eu adoro quando você pede com carinho, _Siri_! – ele disse, apertando minhas bochechas.

I Siri ni livi pi... – Rabicho começou a cantar.

_Pedro!_ – eu disse batendo a mão na mesa – Se você começar a cantar isso,

será a _última_ coisa que você vai cantar, tá me ouvido?

Rabicho engoliu seco e olhou pra James, procurando apoio, que certamente não recebeu, porque chutei James por debaixo da mesa antes que ele pensasse em dizer alguma coisa.

— Então? – eu disse olhando para os dois. James apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e me olhou meio entediado – Você vai lá e arrasta a Evans de lá.

— Genial este plano! – James respondeu ironicamente – Eu estou tentando arrastar a Evans para algum canto desde sempre!

Não pude conter a risada. Ele estava bem humorado, pelo menos.

— Sua fábrica de idéias geniais e suicidas está trabalhando em pleno vapor, hein – James disse, dando risada também – Se pelo menos Aluado estivesse aqui... Ele sempre tem alguma coisa de útil pra falar.

— Não me fale em Aluado... – resmunguei, procurando-o pela vigésima vez na mesa da Lufa-Lufa e em todos os cantos do salão. Mesmo que todos os cantos significasse até o teto encantado. Vai saber!

— Brigou com ele de novo, Sirius? Está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

O problema é que não está acontecendo nada, na verdade.

— Não, não está... – eu respondi rapidinho - Só acho que ele passa tempo demais com os lufos, só isso.

— Sirius... – Rabicho disse – Eu tava pensando... – e deu uma risadinha. – Você está a fim de...

A boca de Rabicho pareceu se mover em câmera lenta. Rabicho sempre foi uma porta. Uma porta que comia, na verdade. Sempre demorou pra entender as piadas, pra passar a cola, pra entender os planos. E agora ele estava prestes a me deixar em péssimos lençóis. Tava tão na cara assim? Passei a mão na minha testa. Vai saber.

— Hein? – escutei Rabicho resmungar.

— Hein o quê? – perguntei confuso.

— Você está gostando de alguma lufa?

Graças a Godric Griffyndor! Como eu amo este Rabicho!

— NÃO! – respondi mais alto do que deveria – Não, não!

James arqueou uma sobrancelha e me cutucou com o cotovelo:

— Olha lá as duas, tão saindo. Vai logo atrás, delas – e me empurrou do banco. Rapidamente James começou um burburinho na mesa da Grifinória, o que chamou atenção de Evans. Deslizei pela mesa da Grifinória e puxei Elle pelo braço.

— Ei, Elle! – eu disse, puxando-a. Ela fez menção em chamar pela amiga, mas tapei os lábios dela com minha mão. – Por favor... Eu _preciso_ falar com você.

Os olhos azuis de Elle se deram por vencidos, então a peguei pela mão e saímos do salão principal.

— Você é um tremendo retardado mental sem escrúpulos! – Elle disse raivosa.

— Está parecendo a Evans falando assim!

— Lily bem que me disse, ela _bem que me disse_ – ela começou a resmungar, chorosa - Não se envolva com o Sirius, Elle! Não se envolva. Ele é um tremendo mau-caráter, não vale uma abóbora esmagada. Mas não, eu não dei ouvidos. Ou melhor – ela disse, com os olhos marejados – eu dei ouvidos e acreditei na sua ladainha, Black!

— Agora eu sou o Black? – perguntei irritado.

— Você é o Black desde o minuto que virei sua ex-namorada, ou seja, sempre!

Um à zero pra ela.

— Você confundiu as coisas, Elle...

— Você me deixou confundir! – disse chorando. Eu odeio ver meninas chorar, porque nunca sei o que fazer. Era desesperador. Elle se encolheu, deixando seus cabelos loiros caindo em seus olhos. Dois à zero pra ela. Tentei abraçá-la, mas ela me empurrou pra longe. Me senti pequenininho ao vê-la chorar. Elle era uma boa garota, nos divertíamos juntos. Mas, de repente, tudo começou a não fazer mais sentindo. Me sentia vazio e era muito cômodo olhar para o lado e ter alguém me enchendo de carinhos.

— Que é que... – perguntou em um soluço – Que é que... Eu tenho de errado?

Três à zero pra ela. Hoje vai ser um massacre de Sirius Black.

— Me desculpe, Elle – eu disse me aproximando devagar – Eu sinto muito de verdade – e caprichei no meu olhar de 'Tenha dó de mim, sou um filhote abandonado'. Costuma a dar certo quando eu faço alguma coisa errada e Remus tenta brigar comigo. _Tenta_. Ou pelo menos ameniza a bronca.

— Me desculpe, está bem? – e levantei o queixo dela. Uma menina tão bonita, mas, definitivamente, não é meu número. — Você me deixou nervoso com aquela história de apelido. E bem... Eu nunca disse que estávamos namorando, certo? Tudo bem que... – e suspirei. Como é difícil pedir desculpas. – Que também não te ajudava muito te agarrando por aí, mas é que... Meu negócio é outro.

Ela deu risada: três a um! Finalmente.

— Eu não queria te magoar... – eu disse caprichando no olhar 'Sou um filhote abandonado e não mordo'. Ela afastou a mecha teimosa que insistia em cair sobre meus olhos. E me olhou tentando buscar um fundo de verdade em tudo aquilo. Eu estava sendo sincero. Tudo bem, _abusando um pouco_ do olhar de pobre coitado, mas eu odeio ver mulher chorar. Ainda mais quando é minha culpa.

— _Orchideous_ – falei, conjurando um ramo de orquídeas brancas – Pra você.

— Ownnn! – ela ronronou, apanhando as flores.

Sou lindo! Três a dois.

— Tudo bem, Sirius... Tudo bem – e me abraçou.

— Obrigada por... Por entender – eu disse, aliviado. — E fala pra Evans não pegar tão pesado com o James, ele não tem culpa das coisas que eu faço.

— Não se preocupe com a Lílian, eu cuido dela – falou sorrindo.

Por Godric, qual é a graça de flores?

— Quer dizer, nem precisa... – e olhou em direção a porta do salão principal. Me virei e avistei Evans, James e mais uma porção de alunos que não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eram. Pronto. Hogwarts teria assunto pra semana toda agora. _Maravilha._

— Vem, vamos sair daqui... – Elle disse me puxando pela mão.

Fomos até a biblioteca, Elle disse que queria repassar alguma coisa sobre a prova de História da Magia no segundo tempo. Eu preferia estar lá fora, fazendo qualquer coisa além de respirar aquele ar de biblioteca. James apareceu depois, junto com Evans, que estava muito bem humorada para os padrões dela.

James tentava impressionar Evans, se esforçando ao máximo na leitura maçante. Elle estava _realmente_ interessada nos livros, revisando a matéria enquanto eu rabiscava qualquer coisa no meu livro. Alguma coisa que parecia o nome de Remus, por sinal.

É, eu estava perdidamente... Perdidamente irritado. Estava tentando formular uma boa desculpa para sair dali, e então vejo Rabicho se aproximando bastante feliz para quem ia ter uma prova daqui a pouco. Ele sentou entre Evans e James. Rabicho deveria transformar-se numa toupeira, não em um rato.

— Vocês não sabem! – ele disse em um gritinho animado. Os olhos castanhos parecendo bem felizes.

— Que foi? – perguntei.

— O Aluado, eu vi! – e segurou uma risadinha – Ele e uma lufa, lá perto dos jardins!

QUÊ?!

— Agora a gente já sabe! – Rabicho continuou entusiasmado. E eu queria quebrar todos os dentes dele. Como ele me dá uma notícia assim, do nada? Sem ao menos me preparar psicologicamente? — Agora faz sentido porque ele tá ficando tanto com os lufos, porque ele está _namorando_!

— Comoassimnamorando? – perguntei, tendo uma crise de nervos.

— Nossa! – James também tinha ficado espantado com a notícia. Mas ele estava feliz! Feliz demais pro meu gosto – Mas que safado que tá me saindo esse Remus!

— Ele _não_ está namorando, pare de tolices, Rabicho – disse nervoso – Se ele estivesse teria nos falado.

— Ou não – James falou – Não conhece o Aluado? Aquele ali pra tirar alguma coisa custa, viu... Nossa, eu estou feliz por ele. Vamos lá ver... – disse se levantando, mas Evans puxou seu cotovelo. – Ai, ai!

— Como você é mala, Potter... – Evans resmungou. – Deixe ele lá, depois você fala com ele, na hora da prova.

Pontas sequer reclamou, parecia fascinado demais porque Lílian tinha o tocado e, pela primeira vez, não foi para estapear ou causar os tão conhecidos hematomas pelos beliscões e apertões que ele já estava acostumado.

— Ele simplesmente _NÃO_ PODE! Não pode! – falei irritado.

Os três me olharam confusos e massageei minhas têmporas. Isso não estava acontecendo. Não estava. Rabicho deveria saber de alguma coisa ao nosso respeito, não era possível. Ele estava me pregando uma peça, uma peça das boas. E eu estava caindo feito um patinho. É, era isso.

— Ele teria nos contado, ele teria falado, Rabicho – continuei, tentando acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras. – Ele _teria_ me falado, ele _não está namorando_, definitivamente.

— Qual é a sua idéia de namoro, Black? – Evans alfinetou, os olhos verdes crispando do jeito que ficavam quando estava prestes a dar um tapão daqueles em Pontas. – Eu realmente gostaria de saber, sério!

Eu estava com uma resposta na ponta da língua, quando senti alguém me chutando por baixo da mesa.

— Qual é a sua idéia de namoro, hein, Black? – Evans continuou. Que menina irritante. Eu não sabia de quem eu tinha mais raiva. Se era do besta do Rabicho, se era de Evans, que estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo ou se era de Pontas, que também não me ajudava em nada. Eu poderia matar um lufo só com a força do meu pensamento. Foi quando o tinteiro de Evans simplesmente explodiu, jorrando tinta de tudo quanto é lado.

Ops.

Depois do tinteiro explodindo, do rosto de Evans e Rabicho pintados de preto e dos cinco segundos em que todos da mesa pararam pra observar o que havia acabado de acontecer, tudo se passou muito rápido. A ruiva gritou, Pontas me chutou forte, Rabicho cuspiu tinta em Elle e eu sai dali correndo, como nunca corri na minha vida. Escutei os berros estridentes de Elle e a voz de Madame Pince me praguejando por correr na biblioteca. Eu teria que encontrar um feitiço para conjurar um jardim inteiro mais tarde. Toda aquela cena de desculpas tinha ido por água abaixo!

Malditos sejam os lufos de toda a face da terra! Culpa deles, tudo culpa deles! E eu vou matar o Rabicho mais tarde. Estava prestes a ver que tudo aquilo não passou de uma peça, de uma piadinha muito sem graça. Foi então que eu vi.

Remus e uma lufa qualquer. Embaixo da _nossa_ árvore. Conversando como se _fosse_ um casal. Não, não! Não estava acontecendo, simplesmente **NÃO ESTAVA ACONTECENDO**! Dei quatro passos para trás e respirei fundo. Eu não iria deixar aquilo barato, não mesmo. Remus poderia levar garotas para onde quer que fosse. Menos pro meu alcance de vista, muito menos para a _nossa_ árvore, a árvore dos _Marotos_, não dos _amarelinhos-eu-amo-amar-os-outros_.

Minha mente borbulhava ao ver os dois conversando. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava destruir o momento mais lufo da vida do Remus. Destruir assim como ele estava me destruindo naquele exato momento. Então, me transformei em cachorro. Por que não havia pensado nisso antes?

Corri pelo gramado de Hogwarts, fazendo questão de pisar em algumas poças de lama, seria muito útil ter as minhas patas enlameadas. Quando eu estava perto, Remus percebeu e paralisou. A lufa notou e olhou pra trás, avisando um lindo cachorro preto. Extremamente encantador, diga-se de passagem.

Como eu detesto abanar o rabo para lufos. Não que tivesse feito isso muitas vezes, mas é estressante não ter muito controle sobre o seu próprio rabo!

— Que graciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinha! – ela disse, se abaixando, e começou a afagar minhas orelhas. – Meu Deus, mas que coisa mais fofinha da Gracie!

_Gracie_. Essa era o nome dela então. Uma garota bonita, até. Cabelo castanho claro, olhos pequenininhos verdes escuros, bochechas rosadas. Mas não era o número de Remus, não _mesmo_.

— Own, meu bebê! – Gracie disse imitando vozinha de criança – De onde você surgiu, hein? De onde será que ele veio, Remus?

Ela se levantou e então eu pulei e sujei seu uniforme amarelo de lama.

— SNUFLES! – Remus disse bravo.

— Snufles? – ela perguntou. Eu também queria saber de onde que Remus tinha tirado _Snufles_. – Então você conhece este cachorro?

Remus coçou a cabeça meio desconfortável.

— É, mais ou menos...

— Mais ou menos? – ela disse rindo. E se abaixou novamente, me enchendo de carinhos. Até que não era tão ruim assim...

— É um vira lata pulguento sem vergonha que fica rondando os terrenos de Hogwarts – Remus disse me olhando feio. Muito feio. Mas Gracie não percebeu, porque estava hipnotizada pelo meu olhar de cachorro sem dono.

— Own! Tadinho dele, Remus. Né, Snufles? Ele só quer carinho...

— Humf! Eu gostaria de saber o que ele realmente está fazendo aqui, sabe? – disse cruzando os braços.

— Quer carinho e atenção, olha como ele abana o rabinho.

Maldito rabo! Ele simplesmente _não parava_, por mais que eu tentasse. James sempre me encheu o saco por causa disso.

— Vamos, Gracie... Este cachorro está cheio de pulgas, sabe-se lá que tipo de doença ele pode carregar nesses pêlos.

Como se eu tivesse algo além de algumas pulguinhas. Ela se levantou e lançou um olhar malicioso para Remus.

— Deixemos Snufles de lado então...

— Er... Eu tenho uma prova daqui quinze minutos, eu preciso ir. Depois a gente conversa direito, okay?

— Não, por favor... – ela disse quase em um miado. – Sabe, Remus... Eu... Bem, eu...

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Remus estava claramente incomodado com a situação. Não estava imaginando coisas. Então comecei a latir e abafei a voz de Gracie. Remus ficou extremamente vermelho. Vermelho de raiva.

— Hm, eu acho que ele está querendo alguma coisa... Deve estar com fome!

'Eu quero que você suma daqui', eu disse. Mas da minha boca só saiu latidos.

— Espere um pouco, Snufles...

'Esperar o caramba!', lati mais um pouco. Remus sacou a varinha e disse _silencio_, então nenhum latido estridente saiu da minha boca. Ótimo, perfeito. Gracie deu risada e colou seu corpo no de Remus.

— Você gosta de mim? – a lufa perguntou.

— Er... Bem, eu...

— Gosta ou não gosta? – perguntou manhosa.

Comecei a andar em círculos, aquilo tinha fugido do meu controle, se é que eu alguma vez estive no controle desta situação constrangedora. Eles iam se beijar, eles iam se beijar. Bem na frente do meu focinho. Remus estava enrolando demais Gracie, não sei se era por causa da minha presença ou se ele simplesmente não queria mesmo nada com ela. A segunda opção me pareceu muito tentadora. E foi nisso que passei a acreditar, mais do que nunca.

Afinal de contas, eu cheguei primeiro! E o que aquela lufa tarada estava pensando pra colocar a mão próxima a cintura de Remus? Eu demorei seis anos, seis anos pra me aproximar dele, não era uma lufazinha de olhos verdes que ia pular todas as etapas pelas quais tive que passar. Não mesmo!

Apanhei um graveto no chão e me enfiei no meio dos dois. O mais incrível de tudo é que Gracie não se irritou em nenhuma das três vezes que interrompi o quase beijo dos dois. Na quarta vez que trouxe o graveto de volta, já estava cansado demais. Não agüentava mais correr de um lado pro outro, ao invés de cansar a lufa EU estava me cansando.

Remus conseguiu se desvencilhar de Gracie, andando em minha direção. Eu não consegui entender o olhar que ele me lançou. Se era mágoa, irritação, decepção ou tudo junto. Ele estava irritadíssimo. Gracie puxou Remus pelas vestes.

— Deixa ele em paz, é só um cachorrinho...

— É, é só um cachorrinho. – respondeu me olhando como ele raramente fazia, quando estava pronto pra fazer algo que não deveria.

Puxou Gracie pela cintura e eu quis morrer.

— Eu percebi que ele está querendo te atrapalhar, Gracie.

E tenho feito um bom trabalho, inclusive.

— Não seja, bobo Remus. Ele nem tem idéia do que tá fazendo...

— É porque você não conhece Snufles, é a pior raça que existe.

_Pior raça_? Aquilo foi extremamente pessoal. Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. _Ela_ se inclinou.

Minha dignidade ou o Remus de volta?

Mas que menina insistente, ele _não quer_ te beijar.

Minha dignidade ou o Remus de volta?

Que dilema, meu Deus.

Minha quase não tão dignidade ou o Remus de volta?

Mas que lufa atrevida, _tire_ as mãos daí!

REMUS DE VOLTA!

Não pensei mais. Trepei na perna de Remus.

E fiz movimentos um tanto quanto constrangedores, tentando não pensar no que eu estava fazendo. Aquela perna era minha, eu tinha direito sobre ela. E nenhuma lufa iria passar na minha frente, _nenhuma_. Remus tentou me desgrudar, e eu também (juro!), mas parece que o instinto animal me prendia à perna, fazendo os movimentos de vai-e-vem.

Dois mil e quinhentos pontos para **SIRIUS BLACK**. Deveria existir uma casa em Hogwarts como o meu nome. E lições de como acabar com qualquer tipo de clima romântico extra-lufo.

Consegui me desgrudar e Remus estava ofegante e extremamente vermelho. Parecia que tinha passado as férias em alguma ilha tropical e se queimado todo. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse existir um vermelho tão intenso como aquele. Até os braços de Remus estavam vermelhos. Enquanto isso, Gracie ria sem parar.

—Eu acho que ele tá no cio! – ela disse e conjurou uma coleira. – Por isso que tá inquieto deste jeito.

Coleira não! Coleira não!

— _Petrificus totalus_! – Remus disse, apontado a varinha pra mim. Pronto, além de mudo não poderia fazer movimento algum. Gracie colocou uma coleira azul em meu pescoço.

— Deixa que eu cuido dele – Remus disse, tomando a coleira de Gracie.

— Não, não. Pode deixar – ela disse solícita – Eu adoro cachorros! E você disse que iria ter uma prova agora, não?

— Justamente.

— Justamente o quê? – ela disse ainda sorrindo – Vai lá, Remus... Eu fico com o Snufles.

— Deixe ele aqui, Gracie – ele pediu.

'É Gracie, por favor, me deixe aqui!', eu lati inutilmente. Primeiro que ela não iria entender mesmo, segundo que não saia nenhum som de minha boca.

— Snufles vai ter um dia de rei hoje, né garotão? – e apontou a varinha pra mim – _Finite incantatem._

— O que você vai fazer com ele?

— Mais tarde a gente de encontra! – ela disse, feliz, me puxando pela coleira – Vem Snufles, vem.

Lancei um olhar de cachorro perdido que está prestes a ser assediado por uma lufa toda carinhosa pro Remus. Mas o olhar surtiu o efeito contrário, pela primeira vez na minha vida. Ele sorriu ironicamente e disse:

— Por que não dá um banho nele?

* * *

**NA:** AEW! Esta fic começou por causa **DESTA** cena! Agradeço muito a minha cachorra Lady, porque ela pulou no meu irmão e quando eu vi aquilo pensei **NA HORA**: imagine o Sirius pulando no Remus? XD Detonando a "dignidade" de Sirius Black ponto com! E antes que alguém fale alguma coisa, eu aposto os meus preciosos cds do U2 que isso é uma atitude **totalmente Sirius**, porque veja bem, estamos falando de um grifo que quase matou o Snape porque ele simplesmente NÃO IA COM A CARA DELE! Que colocou em risco o segredo do Remus! TIPO? O que é uma perna pra ele, não é mesmo? Como estamos falando de lufos, ele pegou mais leve. Hahaha!** Obrigada pelas reviews**, vou responder todas pelo e quem não tem conta, mando um e-mail. Obrigada mesmo! 

**GUTA, VEELAQUEEN! Obrigada pela betagem!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e sua turma de trocentos personagens NÃO me pertencem. Me chamo Cami Rocha e não J.K Rowling. Também não ganho um tostão furado pra escrever esta fanfic. Maaaas, se eu ficar sabendo de um capeta que me copiou ou fez coisas indevidas com a minha fanfic, eu vou fazer a pessoa tocar flauta por lugares alternativos!

**Avisos:** A fanfic é **slash**, ou seja, homem com homem. Homem beijando homem. Homem e homem fazendo _coisinhas_. Se você não gosta (não sabe o que tá perdendo, pobrezinho), não leia. Mas tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, eu sei quem odeia slash vai ler a fanfic mesmo assim. Então, por favor, **fica na sua**! Reviews mal educadas não serão toleradas. E tenho dito. Ah, não tenho **nada **contra lufas

* * *

**Dedico este capítulo pra Nimue/Bel Weasley/Belzita.**

**Porque Sirius ama nozes. XD**

* * *

**10 movitos para odiar lufa lufas**

Banho?

Essa era boa. _Muito boa_, por sinal. Remus ia me pagar. Ah, se ia!

De onde é que aquele infeliz tirou a lufa idéia de dar um banho em um pobre e indefeso cachorro? E eu tinha uma prova pra fazer! Não, _não_! Aquela humilhação já tinha passado de todas as minhas expectativas. Eu sou um homem ou um ursinho de pelúcia?

Tentei escapar diversas vezes. Tentei correr, atacar os alunos que caminhavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas nada de Gracie desistir de mim. Lufos são muito persistentes. Irritantemente persistentes! Ela estava com uma idéia fixa. E mulher com idéia fixa era quase como se fosse um suicida: nada de mudar de idéia.

Aquela coleira me sufocava, me deixava mais louco do que eu já estava. Eu precisava dar um jeito de sair de lá. Deitei e cravei as minhas unhas no chão. Não ia me entregar tão fácil assim, especialmente ir para o quartel general inimigo! E muito menos ainda deixar que aqueles amarelinhos me dessem um banho.

- Snufles, seu porcalhão! – ela brigou, tentando me puxar pelo corredor.

Aquele barulho de unha raspando no chão de pedra estava me enlouquecendo. Meu pêlo se arrepiou todo e minha barriga começou a ficar dolorida. Foi então que senti a coleira afrouxar. Gracie havia desistido, finalmente.

Olhei para os lados, aqueles corredores me lembravam o tão conhecido caminho para a cozinha.

— _O amor nunca falha!_ – escutei Gracie falar com um entusiasmo sem tamanho, em frente de um quadro com rostos sorridentes.

Que coisa mais LUFA!

Eu estava esperando algo como "Se você está feliz bata palmas", mas os lufos sempre se superam. Sempre!

E agora era um caminho sem volta. A passagem se fechou atrás de nós dois e fiquei pensando se algum dia eu voltaria são e salvo pra Grifinória. O salão comunal era tão... lufo. Cheio de pessoas felizes correndo pra lá e pra cá. Todo enfeitado. Será que ele o salão brilhava de noite? Bem possível, eu não duvidava de mais de nada.

Ficou difícil de respirar. Abafado. Seria a falta de Remus ou era porque havia mais de quinze lufos me rodeando? Onde estaria Gracie? Eu poderia sentir mais de cinqüenta mãos me acarinhando. _Ao mesmo tempo._

— Pelo amor de Helga! Que coisa mais fofa!

— OWN! Sempre quis ter um cachorrinho!

— O novo mascote da Lufa Lufa! Temos que dar um nome pra ele, né?

— Que coisa mais amor de Helga!

— Ele não é lindo?

— É ela, tem cara de mulher!

Não dava pra distinguir de quem era a voz, só a multidão ao meu redor. Eu estava no olho do furacão de amor dos lufos. Senti a coleira sendo puxada e reconheci o rosto redondo de Gracie.

— Vamos lá, pessoal. Deixem o Snufles passar – ela disse.

— Snufles! Que nome mais _lufo._ – uma menininha pequena comentou.

Rosnei na hora. Tá pensando o quê? A menina se assustou e deu meia volta.

— Snufles! – Gracie bronqueou – Chega, né?

— Gracie, vamos logo com isso, temos prova no próximo tempo – uma lufa alta e sardenta disse – E depois temos que falar com a prof. Sprout sobre o cachorro. Você sabe, é contra o regulamento...

— Eu conheço bem o regulamento, Amanda – ela falou, apontando para o próprio broche de monitora.

— E aí, como foi com o Remus? – Amanda perguntou ansiosa, enquanto descíamos umas escadas.

— Foi quase, amiga! – Gracie disse feliz – Mas eu não sei, sabe? – e a felicidade instantânea sumiu assim como veio - Ele não... Ele estava diferente.

— Este grifo é muito lerdo, Gracie. Demais! Se ele quisesse alguma coisa, já teria feito...

Por que será que ele não quer nada com ela? Hein?

— Ele não é lerdo, ele é tímido. – Gracie retrucou – Mas hoje... Parecia que ele estava em outro mundo, não sei, todo distraído e... Escorregadio.

— Hm... Me conta exatamente como aconteceu...

Gracie e Amanda estavam ocupadas conversando, conjurando bacias, procurando poções para banho, perfumes e vi que aquela era a hora de escapar de tudo aquilo. Com sorte, chegaria uns quinze minutos atrasado na sala do prof. Binns e pronto. Subi as escadas que davam para o salão comunal dos lufos, aquilo estava cheiro. Um emaranhando de pessoas altamente hiper ativas. E esta foi a pior idéia que eu tive desde que me chamo Sirius Black.

O que acontece quando você joga amendoins para um bando de pombos em uma praça? Agora imagine que o amendoim seja eu e os pombos, as criaturas _maravilhosas_ que habitam o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa! Fui ferozmente atacado por pessoas hiper ativas, cheia de amor pra dar. Isso não é legal, acredite.

Puxaram minhas orelhas, apertaram minhas patas, colocaram listras amarelas no meu rabo (porque agora eu faço parte da decoração do salão!). E depois, alguém resolveu me alimentar, e outros lufos que não tinham mais nada o que fazer resolveram me alimentar também. Não que eu ache a parte da alimentação ruim, eu até estava com um pouco de fome, mas como você se sentiria quando alguém tenta lhe enfiar sete muffins de côco goela abaixo? Sem suco de abóbora! Depois dos muffins, vieram pães doces, bolachinhas de manteiga e quando estava quase vomitando, Gracie apareceu. Já estava sem forças para resistir. Que venha o banho, nada pode ser tão ruim do que comer coisas com côco sem tem algo para beber que mate a sede e a secura na garganta.

— Este cachorro é estranho... – disse Amanda, me olhando de uma maneira suspeita. – Ele apareceu assim, do nada?

— Remus disse que já conhecia ele...

— Não gostei desta idéia. Remus anda com aqueles arruaceiros, Potter e Black. E nada que venha daqueles dois, mas nada _mesmo_, é coisa boa.

— Você está achando o que, Amanda? – Gracie disse me colocando em uma gigantesca bacia com água morna. As duas se ajoelharam e Amanda ainda me olhava de um jeito estranho, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa suspeita.

— Eu estou achando que é fria, Gracie. Vocês estão lá, daí este cachorro aparece e atrapalha tudo. Vai que ele é um espião!

Quem em sã consciência gostaria de espionar lufos? Pra saber qual é a forma mágica do amor? Ou as mil e uma maneiras de ajudar o próximo?

— Não, ele não é... – ela disse imitando voizinha de bebê e apertou minhas bochechas – Ele é um cachorro que perambula por aí, olha só, que fofo!

_Puppy eyes_ ativar. Amanda estampou um sorriso enorme do rosto. Isso sempre funciona.

O pior foi o pós-banho. Amanda me encheu de lacinhos, por todos os lados. Dois nas orelhas, me colocaram uma roupinha amarela com um emblema da Lufa-Lufa. Desde quando cachorros precisam andar de roupinhas e com laços amarelos nas orelhas? Elas pareciam bem satisfeitas com o trabalho feito, no salão comunal já tinham até arranjado uma almofada para eu dormir. Mas eu realmente não iria ficar ali mais nem um minuto. O salão comunal se esvaziou bastante, eu, somente eu, meus laços amarelos e aquela decoração infame de animais silvestres e felizes.

Estava irritado. Não conseguia tirar aquelas malditas tralhas do meu corpo. Me esfreguei em todos os tapetes, em todas as almofadas fofas, nos sofás, tentando arrancar aquilo de mim. E também fiz um pouco de bagunça. Eu ainda não consigo controlar bem o meu instinto animalesco de destruir as coisas e pra quem eu devo ou não abanar o maldito rabo.

Foi então que me ocorreu: por que simplesmente voltava a minha forma humana? Havia alguma coisa naqueles muffins, pode acreditar! Agora entendo porque Pedro age como se tivesse dois anos de idade, porque ele simplesmente adora muffins de côco. Eles arruinaram o cérebro de Pedro durante seis anos e começaram a corroer o meu.

Não dava mais tempo para fazer a prova, eu nem estava com os meus cadernos. Havia abandonado em algum lugar de Hogwarts. Ótimo, perco a dignidade, a prova, meu material escolar e ainda ganho alguns meses de retardo metal. E agora me aguardavam uma Evans furiosa pelo incidente na biblioteca, James mais nervoso ainda, sem contar no Remus.

Enrolei ao máximo até me dirigir a Torre da Grifinória. E outro acontecimento bizarro do dia, assim que James me viu, me abraçou apertado. Estava absurdamente animado.

— Explodir tinteiros! Isso foi a coisa mais genial que você já fez por mim! – ele disse, com os olhos castanhos brilhando por de trás dos óculos.

— Tá bom, James – falei desanimado – Você conseguiu me enganar, eu quase cai...

— Depois que você saiu, Lílian e Elle tiveram um ataque de nervos, e...

— Foi sem querer, Pontas. Eu _juro_! Eu estava canalizado a minha raiva e daí...

— Então eu jurei você de morte, jurei mesmo! – ele disse, me chacoalhando.

— Pare de me chacoalhar, me deixe terminar de explicar, depois você me bate! – mas ele não estava muito interessando a escutar as minhas desculpas - Eu só percebi quando tudo explodiu, e a sua cara me deixou assustado, daí...

— Então, eu puxei a manga da minha camisa para limpar o rosto preto da Lily, sabe? E ela me puxou e me beijou!

— Ela O QUÊ? – eu berrei, atraindo olhares curiosos.

— Shhhh... – ele disse, tapando minha boca – Senta aí no canto!

Ele me empurrou para uma poltrona afastada dos ouvidos curiosos e contou uma história absurda. E só acreditei quando olhei para Evans, que sorriu contente para mim. Aliás, para James.

— O mundo está todo errado mesmo, está completamente errado! – eu disse, ainda pasmo. – Da próxima vez eu vou jogar uma bomba de bosta pra ver se surte o mesmo efeito. Evans vai aparecer grávida no dia seguinte!

— Não ouse jogar bombas de bosta em nós dois! – ele disse ainda animado – Vamos celebrar. Mandei Rabicho e Remus surrupiar umas garrafas de firewhisky do professor Slughorn. Aquele ali não bebe mais porque não consegue... Remus e eu namorando e, quem diria, Sirius Black solteiro!

— Remus concordou com isso?

— Remus está concordando com tudo hoje! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Afundei na cadeira. Era uma pena eu não dizer o mesmo.

— Mas então, Remus... Está namorando mesmo?

— Eu perguntei e ele me respondeu mal humorado, isso quer dizer que está.

— Ele não está, Pontas. Acredite no que eu estou dizendo... Juro por Godric Gryffindor! – e coloquei a mão no peito.

— Ah, por falar nisso, onde você se meteu durante o dia todo? Esqueceu que tinha prova do Binns?

Senti meu braço esquerdo ser apertado e encarei Remus carrancudo.

— Eu sei onde ele se meteu durante o dia todo, Pontas – Remus disse com um tom de voz amargurado.

— Eu acho que Almofadinhas andou fazendo outras coisas durante a tarde – e Pontas deu uma risadinha safada – Você está cheirando loção de bebê, Almofadinhas.

— É uma longa história... – eu desconversei, procurando não encarar os olhares amargurados de Remus.

— Então, vamos... Longas histórias e firewhiskymuito me agradam! – Pontas disse animado.

— Nada de firewhiskyainda, Pontas. Amanhã tenho um exame de Artimancia, e a dor de cabeça iria me atrapalhar. Rabicho está te esperando lá no salão comunal, pra pegar o firewhisky.

— Sabia que estava bom demais pra ser verdade... – Pontas disse bufando, indo se encontrar com Rabicho. Aluado sentou-se no lugar em que Pontas estava e senti meu estômago gelar. Ele suspirou fundo, desanimado.

— Me desculpe, Remus...

— Desculpas não resolvem nada, Sirius – ele respondeu seco. – No seu caso não resolvem nada mesmo.

— A situação ficou fora do meu controle, eu não tinha a intenção de...

— E quando é que você teve controle da situação, Sirius? – ele perguntou ameaçador. Os olhos crispando de raiva. E só vi aqueles olhos ficarem daquele jeito quando preguei uma peça no Seboso. Ele mereceu. – Você nunca tem controle de nada, você sempre faz o que quer, na hora que bem entende. Pouco te importa se isso vai causar danos!

— Remus, não é bem assim!

— E eu estou pagando caro por isso, sabia? – ele continuou a falar – Porque quando via os seus abusos, eu ficava quieto. Repreender os amigos? Onde já se viu? E agora estou pagando. Bem feito pra mim, né? Mas chega, chega mesmo. Eu gostaria de resolver as nossas pendências de maneira grifinória! De sair rolando com você escadas abaixo, encher seu rosto de socos! Melhor não, porque estou abrindo mão de você neste exato momento...

— Como?

— Eu cansei, Sirius... Eu cansei. Quando eu estou começando a depositar alguma fé em você, que você mudou e que está honrando os seus dezesseis anos de idade, eu sempre me engano. E tem uma hora que... Tem uma hora que a gente cansa de se enganar, especialmente quando a gente se engana sobre uma pessoa que gostamos muito.

Remus está pegando pesado demais comigo. Pesado demais.

— Por que você fez aquilo?

— Porque eu odeio lufos – eu disse entre os dentes, mirando as estrelas lá fora.

— E por que você odeia os lufos, Sirius?

Tentei formular alguma resposta, mas meu nervosismo e o muffin de côco estavam me atrapalhando bastante.

— Você não tem motivos – Remus afirmou secamente.

— Claro que eu tenho! Tenho todos os motivos do mundo, ou você acha que eu grudei na tua perna só pra sair da rotina?

— Por favor... Não me faça lembrar disso, eu estou tentando esquecer o dia de hoje, especialmente esta cena – ele disse, um pouco ruborizado. – E estou esperando ansiosamente os seus motivos. Vamos lá.

— Eu...

— Foi o que eu pensei – ele disse se levantando, mas eu segurei pelo braço.

— Você não está me dando chance alguma de me explicar! Como você acha que eu me sinto em relação a isso tudo?

— Não se faça de rogado, você não é a vítima aqui, Sirius!

— Eu nunca sou a vítima de nada mesmo, você sempre é! Eu fui atacado por um bando de lufos atômicos hoje, eu tomei um banho de perfume para bebês, tive a minha calda pintada de amarelo, sem contar os laços e roupinhas pra cachorro e ainda fui obrigado a ficar quieto quando duas garotas entusiasmadas lavavam as minhas partes íntimas! Sem contar que perdi uma maldita prova e vou levar uma detenção por isso – eu comecei a falar, me alterando bastante.

Remus sempre faz papel de vítima de todas as situações. Talvez ele seja vítima de boa parte das coisas, mas isso cansa!

– Ah, e é claro! Eu gosto de uma pessoa, eu, aliás, estou perdidamente apaixonado por esta pessoa, que fica duvidando dos meus sentimentos, achando que é palhaçada da minha parte. Mas eu não acho nada engraçado se apaixonar assim, sem mais nem menos, ainda mais quando você começa a gostar de um _homem_! E ainda mais você sendo um _homem_. E eu fico pensando que sou a maior aberração do mundo, na maior parte do tempo, quando eu não estou pensando _nele_, sabe? E ainda mais quando eu o beijo, e ele retribuiu, pra depois fingir que nada aconteceu! Ou pior ainda, quando eu penso que tudo pode dar certo, que duas aberrações dão certo, eu fazendo o papel de tarado canino e ele de lobinho devorador. Daí, eu encontro este cara, quase aos beijos com uma ZINHA LUFINHA QUALQUER! – e bati a mão na mesa de raiva - Mas é claro, o Senhor Remus John Lupin é sempre vítima de tudo. Vítima do Sirius Tarado Black. Lógico, isso faz parte do meu show!

Eu respirei fundo e pela primeira vez encarei os olhos claros de Remus. Ele parecia processar tudo o que eu lhe dissera, suspirou fundo e levantou-se da cadeira.

— Sirius, isso não justifica suas atitudes – Remus insistiu, desta vez menos amargurado. – Eu não vi James se transformando em cachorro pra tentar impedir a Evans de conversar qualquer coisa por puro capricho.

— Eu sei, eu sei. O problema é comigo, você já fez uma questão enorme de frisar isso. Obrigada, passar bem. Você já tentou salvar uma alma hoje, tente amanhã outra vez – respondi ironicamente, desejando que Remus desaparecesse da minha vista, antes que eu resolvesse as coisas da maneira selvagem grifinória.

— Olá, meus amores – disse James todo animado, com um pacote embaixo do braço. Mas ele foi ignorando completamente.

— E você acha que é fácil pra mim também? – Remus replicou.

— Remus, você só tem dificultado as coisas ultimamente... – eu respondi bufando.

— Er... O que está acontecendo aqui? – James perguntou novamente.

— Você que gruda na minha perna e EU que estou DIFICULTANDO as coisas? – Remus alterado. As bochechas e parte do pescoço estavam extremamente vermelhos.

— Como? – James disse sem entender nada.

— Conte a ele a sua nova peça, Sirius. Conte a ele. Pra mim chega de Sirius Black, chega... – e ele saiu com rapidez, tropeçando nos próprios passos.

— Ai, ai... – e James sentou-se na poltrona – Vamos lá, Sirius. Me diga sobre sua nova peça. – ele conjurou dois copos e nos serviu. O rótulo da garrafa adulterado como se fossem delícias gasosas.

— A gente não pode falar sobre outra coisa?

— Sirius, Sirius... Você pensa que me engana – e James virou o copinnho de uma só vez – O Siri pensa que engana o Jamie.

— Aluado já te contou então?

— Não, ele não me cantou... Mas o Jamie aqui – e virou de novo o whisky – O Jamie aqui é teu amigo. E eu estava me divertindo bastante, estava quase apostando com Rabicho quanto tempo você demoraria pra nos contar.

— James, fala logo do que você tá falando.

— Siri está arrastando uma asa para o nosso Remy. E isso tem me distraído bastante. Bando de amigos boiolas estes meus, viu. E olha que eu sou o viado da turma, literalmente.

Dessa vez fui eu que virei o líquido de uma vez só.

— James, eu...

— Se eu soubesse que você ficaria vermelho deste jeito – e apontou para meu nariz – Eu teria te falado antes! Você estava ofendendo a minha inteligência, sabia? Você e o Remus. Mas daí eu notei que vocês também não sabiam que a tensão entre vocês era oooooooooutra coisa – e riu meio descontrolado – Então, eu fiquei assistindo pra ver no que ia dar.

— Há quanto tempo você sabe?

— Desde sempre! – e ele serviu mais firewhisky e levantou um copo, rindo – Um brinde ao amor canino! – ele bebericou e levantou a sobrancelha – Por favor, _me acompanhe_.

Eu acompanhei e o ambiente começou a ficar quente. James afrouxou a gravata, ajeitou os óculos no nariz e disse:

— Há quase um ano atrás, vocês dois tem se comportado de uma forma estranha.

— Como assim, há um ano atrás? Isso é coisa de semanas, e...

— Cala boca, Sirius... Você não entende destas coisas.

— E você entende? – desdenhei.

— É lógico que eu entendo, eu sou o mestre da observação. Você sempre está inquieto demais pra observar as coisas. Deixa eu te contar a história, por favor?

— Melhor, escreva um livro.

— Pode deixar, vou contar aos meus filhos como meus amigos são tapados e como o pai dele é inteligente e sagaz.

— Eu espero que seus filhos não sejam modestos como o pai.

— Era uma vez, no lar doce e vermelho da Grifinória, um Cachorro e um Lobo. Eles eram amigos, aliás, são... Bom, pelo menos até hoje eles eram.

— Pontas, eu já disse que você fala _demais_?

— Sirius, quer calar a boca? – eu rolei os olhos, ele se deu por satisfeito e se endireitou na cadeira – Havia este Cachorro e este Lobo. O Cachorro sempre foi meio mulherengo, sabe? Como um bom Cachorro tem que ser. Mas, de repente, ele pareceu a se desprender um pouco disso... Eu achei que era uma fase, coisa de gente quando amadurece. Outras tantas coisas aconteceram, e o Cachorro se mantendo firme e forte. E ligando demais para a opinião do Lobo. Mesmo que o Cachorro não aprovasse muito as coisas que Lobo opinava, ele sempre pedia a opinião. E nas noites de lua cheia, o Lobo sempre ficava perto do Cachorro. E quando o Lobo tomava sua consciência, era pelo Cachorro que chamava primeiro. Aos poucos, o Lobo foi colocando um pouco de juízo na cabeça do Cachorro e o nosso Cachorro colocando um pouco mais de emoção na vida pacata do Lobo. Desde a convencê-lo que passar as noites em claro jogando conversa era bem mais divertido do que passar a mesma noite estudando para alguma prova inútil, desde voar com a moto pelo castelo de Hogwarts e alterar os trabalhos de Poções do Seboso. Eles estavam se divertindo bem mais, e quando não faziam isso, brigavam feito um casal de velhos. – James deu um gole em sua bebida e prosseguiu – Foi então que o Viado-Que-Realmente-Não-É-O-Viado-Da-História...

— Engraçadinho você – observei querendo rir.

— Percebeu que alguma coisa ali estava diferente. Quando eu achei que estava tudo perdido, porque uma certa Loira estava dando em cima do Cachorro, e o Cachorro estava retribuindo, mesmo que não soubesse muito o que estava fazendo, o Lobo começou a evitar o convívio com o Cachorro. Lobo não estava gostando nada disso, estava irritado. E esta irritação ficava bem clara nos períodos de lua cheia, então ele foi deixando o convívio, se isolando. O Cachorro, meio lerdo, percebeu isso há uma semana atrás. Quando o Lobo estava bem decidido a tirar o Cachorro de seus pensamentos, se socializando mais do que o normal. Cachorro ficou puto e andou tendo umas atitudes muito estranhas, de saltar aos olhos, tanto que até o Rato percebeu que alguma coisa não estava certa. E agora, o Cachorro andou fazendo alguma cagada por aí, típico. O Lobo ficou enfurecido e eles discutiram pela vigésima vez no dia uma relação que ainda nem começou. Agora, o Cachorro vai contar o que ele andou fazendo por aí... Mas sabe, o Viado não está interessado em escutar, porque é o de sempre. Cachorro faz cagada. Lobo fica bravo, mas no final, sempre dá certo. É assim durante anos, porque agora vai ser diferente? O Viado só acha que o Cachorro deve dar um tempo pro Lobo, sabe?

— Você acha?

— É, eu acho... O Lobo gosta do Cachorro, igualzinho, sem tirar nem por... Mas você conhece a raça, né? Lobo gosta de se martirizar um pouco, faz parte da pessoa dele. É um retardado mesmo, não tanto quanto ao nosso Cachorro, mas isso é outra história.

— Pontas, eu acho que desta vez não tem volta. Eu perdi o controle, e...

— Por favor, me poupe dos detalhes. Eu escutei a palavra trepar e, seja lá que sentença ela vai ser aplicada, é muito constrangedor. E eu reeeeeeealmente não quero ficar constrangido! Não pode ser tão ruim assim... – ele me olhou e deu uma longa risada. — É, pode! Você é um maroto. Não se preocupe, Sirius...

— Eu não vou... Esteja certo disso!

— É para o Cachorro que o Lobo chama primeiro. Sempre. E por favor, me mantenha informado das coisas. Bom, não informado do jeito que você me informava antes – e ele corou um pouco. James corando! Talvez não fosse um dia tão perdido assim. — Você entendeu, né?

— Juro que não subestimo mais a sua inteligência!

— Ok, chega. Chega de bancar o santo! – James sorriu largamente. Meio bêbado, meio maroto, meio sorriso do James quando vê a Evans jogar os cabelos para o lado. E isso dá medo; quando ele sorri maniacamente pra você – Me fale dos detalhes sórdidos, você trepou em quem hoje?

* * *

**NA:** Um mês depois. **TCHARAM**! Sem vergonhice da minha parte, porque é só sentar no computador que Sirius Black aflora de uma maneira impressionante. Mas, eu tive probleminhas, porque tinha escrito boa parte da fic em um caderno e minha mãe jogou o dito cujo fora. Mas tá tudo ai, este capítulo deu dez páginas, acho que foi o maior de todos. E acho que o próximo capítulo é o final, então, se preparem para dar tchauzinho aos lufos e ao Sirius Tarado Black. Vou sentir tanta falta dele e das reviews fofas. Muitíssimo obrigada, espero que gostem deste também. 

Outra coisa, eu totalmente acho que James fazia piadinhas com o Sirius. E também acho que o James sabia das coisas sem antes o Sirius ou Remus dizer alguma coisa. James e Sirius eram unha e carne, natural que ele conhece bem o amigo e soubesse das coisas sem ao menos o Sirius falar. Quantas vezes você sabe que seu amiga/amigo está apaixonado sem mesmo ele se tocar? XD

**Lucy Holmes** me deixou uma review perguntando – ou afirmando, não me lembro agora – sobre o apelido Snufles do Sirius. Bom, se ele inventou o apelido especialmente pro Harry eu não sei, mas como minha mente funciona a maneira SR de ser, acho muito mais fofo o Remus ter criado este apelido pro Sirius, não? abraça Sirius e Remus Uns amores. E prometo que o quinto capítulo não vai demorar tanto pra sair.

OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Fico **LUFA²** quando leio, toda babante e com estrelinhas nos olhos. **Obrigada mesmo! ;**

Malfoy Ruvooo, obrigada pela betagem!

**#põe Ruva no bolso e vai embora correndo#**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter e sua turma de trocentos personagens NÃO me pertencem. Me chamo Cami Rocha e não J.K Rowling. Também não ganho um tostão furado pra escrever esta fanfic. Maaaas, se eu ficar sabendo de um capeta que me copiou ou fez coisas indevidas com a minha fanfic, eu vou fazer a pessoa tocar flauta por lugares alternativos!

**Avisos:** A fanfic é slash, ou seja, homem com homem. Homem beijando homem. Homem e homem fazendo _coisinhas_. Se você não gosta (não sabe o que tá perdendo, pobrezinho), não leia. Mas tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, eu sei quem odeia slash vai ler a fanfic mesmo assim. Então, por favor, fica na sua! Reviews mal educadas não serão toleradas. E tenho dito. Ah, não tenho nada contra lufas. Absolutamente NADA, okay? Isso é uma fanfic, não quero humilhar nenhum lufano ou algo do tipo.

* * *

**NA:** Tãdan! Me **DESCULPEM** pela demora **DE NOVO**! Janeiro foi bastante agitado. Eu viajei, fiquei doente e sem computador, depois duas amigas minhas vieram pra São Paulo e nós saimos durande duas semanas seguidas, um dia atrás do outro. E depois, a preguiça me atacou um pouco. Bom, agora é o último capítulo. Espero que aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

**10 movitos para odiar lufa lufas**

Talvez James esteja certo sobre tudo isso. Talvez eu devesse dar um tempo para Remus pensar e refletir sobre os últimos dias, que foram bem _diferentes_ (pra não dizer outra coisa).

Sempre achei ridículo isso, de precisar um tempo para pensar. Aliás, eu acho que tenho inveja mesmo. Eu gostaria de tirar alguma hora do meu dia para simplesmente pensar _exatamente naquilo_, mas eu não consigo. Fico pensando nesta situação o dia todo, em todas as horas, minutos e segundos. Mas se James disse (e me convenceu com toda aquela historinha de lobinhos, cachorrinhos e afins), então eu resolvi dar tempo ao tempo. Ainda mais com a mega detenção que recebi por faltar em uma prova.

Além do mais, algum idiota jogou uma bomba de bosta na sala de troféus (que tipo de pessoa faz este tipo de coisa? Que desperdício!) e a culpa caiu em cima de mim, já que eu estava fora da sala de aula. Vou ter que ajudar a Madame Pince a recatalogar e limpar os livros da biblioteca. _Todos _os livros, durante quase uma semana. Malditos lufos!

Tomei café rapidamente e fui direto pra biblioteca, quando mais rápido eu começasse, mais rápido eu terminaria e poderia, quem sabe, aproveitar o restinho do sábado. A biblioteca estava estranhamente cheia para um final de semana. Um final de semana com direito a Hogsmeade, diga-se de passagem. Eu nunca vou entender que magia estranha que a biblioteca exerce nas pessoas. Livros em todos os lugares, não se pode falar, se mexer, comer, nem ler nada realmente interessante, como os livros da seção privada (que não foram incluídos na faxina!). McGonagall estava inspirada quando me deu esta detenção.

— Senhor Black... – Madame Pince me chamou – Chegou cedo, uh? Por favor, sente-se, sua parceira de detenção ainda não chegou e não quero explicar duas vezes a mesma coisa.

— Eu tenho uma _parceira_ de detenção?

— Shhhhhhhh! Estamos em uma _biblioteca_, sente-se ali – ela apontou com a cabeça – E espere, _quieto_ e sem explosões de tinteiros.

Parceira de detenção. Por que eu e James nunca fomos parceiros de detenção? Já estava chamando James pelo espelho, pra mostrar como o mundo era injusto com os Marotos, quando vi Madame Pince caminhar em minha direção com uma menina. Uma menina que parecia bastante familiar. Familiar até _demais_.

Eu sou o Black mais azarado de todos os tempos, porque eu devo ter queimado toda a horta de Helga Hufflepuff na vida passada, não é possível que aquilo estava acontecendo. Lá vinha Madame Pince com a irritante Gracie sorridente em seus calcanhares.

— Senhorita Thomas, este é Sirius Black. Senhor Black, esta é Gracie Thomas – apresentou Madame Pince, toda pomposa. Como se _eu_ precisasse ser apresentado para alguma pessoa, principalmente para Gracie, aquela que está prestes a arruinar a minha vida com seu uniforme amarelo. — Vamos andando, vamos.

O trabalho era fácil. Aliás, seria fácil se pudéssemos usar as nossas varinhas, mas... Por recomendação da prof. McGonagall – Madame Pince gostou de frisar bem esta parte -, ela tomou nossas varinhas. "Você não é o tipo que me inspira confiança e pode corromper qualquer pessoa ao seu lado", ela disse. Gracie tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a bibliotecária ranzinza virou as costas e foi embora, nos deixando no meio daquelas prateleiras cheias de livros velhos e empoeirados.

Eu e Gracie nos entreolhamos por alguns segundos. Eu querendo afogá-la na nuvem de poeira mais próxima e ela me encarando, como se eu fosse algum tipo muito estranho. Coisa que eu _não_ era.

Comecei a retirar os livros da estante o mais rápido possível, colocando na mesa, sem pensar muito bem no que fazia. No instante seguinte, Gracie começou a espirrar.

— Ainda por cima, é alérgica... – eu resmunguei, afastando a franja dos meus olhos.

— Black, você viu o que está fazendo? – ela disse com uma voz mandona, limpando o nariz na manga do uniforme.

— Pelo menos eu já comecei.

— Se você chama de começar a arrumar, jogando os livros em todas as direções, levantando poeira e fazendo barulho, _então tá_.

Ela fez uma careta e espirrou de novo. Cinco minutos depois, Madame Pince apareceu e nos deu uma bronca, por causa do barulho. Existem pessoas estudando e blá blá blá. Bando de mal amados, onde já se viu estudar de _sábado_.

— Então, Black... Por que está aqui?

— Porque matei um hipogrifo.

— Sério? – Gracie perguntou, parando de limpar a primeira prateleira. Aquilo seria divertido. Comecei a rir e ela borrifou água no meu rosto.

— Idiota.

— Pra começar, eu nem sabia que lufos pegavam detenção. Ainda mais lufos _monitores_. O que foi que você fez? Depredou alguma árvore? Deixou de alimentar algum explosivin carente?

— Engraçadinho. Você não entende nada de lufos, ninguém de Hogwarts entende...

— Eu mal entendo a Grifinória, Thomas. Como é que você quer que eu entenda a _sua casa_?

— Principalmente vocês, _grifinórios_.

— O que tem os grifinórios? – perguntei, começando a me irritar.

— Vocês se acham os reis de Hogwarts, a começar por você, Sirius Black. Você e seus amiguinhos, já escutei muito sobre vocês por ai.

— E quem nunca escutou? – eu disse sorrindo.

— Tá vendo, é disso que estou falando! – ela disse, voltando a limpeza dos livros.

— Eu não tenho culpa se vocês têm fama de bobocas.

— Nós não somos bobocas! – ela disse em um gritinho agudo.

— É, é a inveja... Todo mundo quando nasce quer ser lufo e vestir vestes amarelas, eu sei, Thomas. É maldade nossa.

— Ah, Black! Cala esta boca. Você não passa de um riquinho metido, que tem tudo o que quer, na hora que quer e pensa que é o rei de Hogwarts. Você e aqueles seus amigos, principalmente o Potter. Todo mundo comenta de vocês, a escola inteira. São perigosos, metidos e insuportáveis. Sem contar o Lupin, com aquela cara de santo, me enganou. _Me enganou_ – ela disse raivosa, esfregando com excesso de força a prateleira já limpa.

Vou contar até dez.

Um.

Dois.

— Do que você sabe sobre o Lupin, hein? Do que você tanto sabe sobre os meus amigos?

Três.

— E você Black, o que sabe sobre _amizade_?

Quatrocincoseisseteoitonove e **DEZ**!

— Eu não vou discutir com uma pessoa que mal conheço sobre meus amigos. Conheço James, Remus e Pedro há muito mais tempo que você, e seja lá o que você andou escutando, é mentira! Não fale mal dos meus amigos comigo por perto, tá escutando, Dona Amarelinha?

Ela me olhou um pouco intimidada, mas suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e os olhos redondos crispando de raiva. Lufos com raiva. Realmente, não vou dormir esta noite com tantos pesadelos. Humf.

Quinze minutos depois, ela retornou a falar:

— Eu estou aqui por causa do seu amigo, o Lupin.

— Você não deve estar falando do mesmo Lupin que conheço, Thomas.

— Tá vendo, tá vendo – e ela sorriu toda satisfeita – Black, você não conhece seus amigos.

— Do que está falando?

— Eu peguei esta detenção por causa do Remus Lupin, o monitor da Grifinória, o seu amiguinho. Eu e ele estávamos conversando no jardim, ontem pela manhã...

Oh, então ela chama de assanhamento de conversa?

— Daí, apareceu um cachorro, e na hora ele me pareceu muito fofo. Então, eu fiquei de dar banho no tal cachorro, que o já Lupin conhecia, tem até nome o bandido, se chama Snuffles. Lupin sugeriu que eu desse um banho no cachorro, daí eu dei banho, alimentei e tudo mais. Eu estava até disposta a ficar com aquele cachorro, levar pra casa nas férias, mais daí, quando retornei pro salão comunal, ele estava TODO destruído.

— Destruído? – perguntei, como se eu não soubesse de nada.

— Sim, o cachorro fez uma bagunça. Destruiu almofadas, cortinas, espalhou as cinzas da lareira por todos os cantos, sujou os sofás. Um inferno!

— Vocês prenderam o cachorro, ele ficou revoltado! E além do mais, é contra o regulamento ter cachorros aqui em Hogwarts, você deveria saber disso! – eu lembrei, defendendo Remus.

— Eu sei, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Foi horrível, horrível! Tinha marca pata suja de cinzas até no teto, se duvidar.

— E o que o Remus tem a ver com tudo isso, afinal?

— Tudo! Ele me sugeriu o banho, ele sabia que o cachorro era um demônio em pessoa, foi de propósito. Ele sabia, aquele cachorro foi instruído pra destruir nossa sala, eu sei que foi! Minhas amigas falaram: cuidado com o Lupin, olhe os amigos dele! E foi dito e feito, tudo não passou de uma peça. Levei uma bronca, estou detida e sou a vergonha da minha casa... – ela suspirou tristonha e sentou-se em uma cadeira. A expressão da lufa estava deprimente. E eu comecei a ficar também, afinal, o culpado de tudo aquilo fui eu. Nem Gracie, muito menos Remus, que mal deveria saber de toda aquela história.

— Sinceramente, Thomas...

— O que é? – ela disse, irritada. — Vai começar a rir, eu sei. Vai em frente, isso foi tudo armado.

— Remus, nunca mais nunca faria uma coisa desta.

— Por que não? Você é amigo dele, você está acobertando.

— Não, não. Remus não faria isso porque ele não é do tipo que adestra cães pra destruir salões comunais alheios, principalmente o da Lufa-Lufa.

— Sei... Então foi você! – e apontou o dedo pra mim.

— _Euuuuu_? – falei cinicamente. E como! - Eu mal sabia desta história, Thomas. Escuta só isso, não foi Remus, não brigue com ele. Conheço Remus desde os meus onze anos, e ele realmente não perderia tempo de destruir o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

— Ah-rá! Então ele destruiria outro salão, não destruiria?

— Não! Bom... Talvez o da Sonserina ele acharia engraçado, mas não colocaria em prática. Remus não é do tipo destruidor de coisas, ele não faria isso. Qual objetivo?

— Eu não sei... – ela resmungou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

— Black! Thomas! – a voz ranzinza de Madame Prince soou como um apito em minha orelha – De volta ao trabalho, seus preguiçosos.

O dia passou rapidamente, eu e Gracie almoçamos juntos, eu não tinha outra opção. Pedro, James e Remus estavam no vilarejo, enchendo a barriga de cerveja amanteigada e doces. Enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts, brincando de elfo doméstico com Gracie Thomas nos meus calcanhares, naquela biblioteca fedida.

No domingo, nós ficamos detidos até o meio-dia na biblioteca. Gracie falava o tempo todo. Muita coisa meus ouvidos não registravam, mas ela fazia questão de ser cordial e agradável o tempo todo. E isso me irritava extremamente. Por que raios ela tinha que ser _legal_ comigo? Se ela estava ali, era por _minha causa_. E na quarta feira, isso já estava começando a pesar _demais_ na minha consciência.

Eu sentei em uma cadeira e admirei a enorme prateleira cheia de livros, estava tão limpa que poderiam usar os livros como pratos. Gracie cantarolava qualquer música, quando arrastou uma cadeira para o meu lado, arrancando olhares furiosos se alguns nerds da Corvinal.

— O que você tem hoje, Black? Está quieto demais.

— Estava pensando que, usando magia, eu resolveria este nosso problema empoeirado em um piscar de olhos.

— Já que a gente está convivendo todos estes dias, e tem mais alguns pela frente, acho que está na hora de oficializar a nossa situação.

— Que situação, Thomas?

— Situação de amigos – ela disse com um sorriso todo amoroso e estendeu sua mão, meio suja de poeira. E eu não poderia negar, poderia? Peguei a mão fofa e quase gordinha de Gracie e dei um beijo. Porque uma vez Sirius Black, sempre Sirius Black. Ela corou um pouco e disse:

— Então é assim que os grifinórios selam uma amizade?

— Eu não sei, mas eu sou um cavalheiro, antes de tudo.

Que levou a pobre e quase indefesa Gracie parar naquela detenção demoníaca. Um espirro despertou a nossa atenção, era Remus, com uma cara esquisita.

— Espero não estar atrapalhando nada... – ele disse polidamente. Gracie puxou sua mão de volta e sorriu lufamente para Remus.

— Oi, Remus! Veio nos ajudar?

— Er... Não, bom... Depende do ponto de vista. Vim dar um recado ao Sirius.

— Ah! – ela disse meio surpresa.

Eu que estava fingindo uma certa concentração em arrumar meu cabelo, senti um friozinho na barriga quando a sua voz calma chamou meu nome. Não me lembrava da última vez que ele havia chamado meu nome. Eu estava o evitando quanto podia, e aquela detenção estava ocupando um pouco a minha cabeça. Via Remus durante as aulas, como o de costume. Durante a tarde algumas vezes via seu cabelo castanho de relance nas mesas da biblioteca. Mas não ficava muito tempo espionando-o, estava tentando seguir o conselho de James a risca. E de noite, eu caía direto na cama de cansaço, sem tempo para conversas noturnas.

— Sirius... – ele disse, procurando meus olhos – O prof. Binns pediu pra te avisar que a sua prova vai ser na sexta feira. Pra você estudar, porque está difícil.

— Hm... Ok. Prova. Na sexta. Acho que me vou me lembrar...

Remus bufou e Gracie se virou, toda interessada na "conversa".

— Perdeu prova é, Sirius?

— Por que você acha que eu estou de detenção? – respondi meio irritado, tentando arrumar meu cabelo decentemente, afinal, tínhamos _visitas_. Eu estava perdendo a minha dignidade por completo. Todo empoeirado, o cabelo de James parecia estar mais arrumado que o meu, fazendo amizade com uma lufa _graciosa_, que por sinal, deu em cima do meu quase ex-futuro namorado. Como o mundo estava girando rápido

— Espera, Sirius, deixa que eu te ajudo.

— Não! – eu disse me levantando – Não gosto que mexam no meu cabelo!

— Por quê? – ela perguntou, parecendo se divertir com a idéia.

— Porque sim, Senhorita Amarelinha – falei, me esquivando das mãozinhas amigas de Gracie.

— E ele disse que... – Remus continuou a falar, parado vendo Gracie andar atrás de mim, com aquele espírito lufo de ser, querendo ajudar o pobre Sirius arrumar os cabelos despenteados. – Que vai cair toda a biografia da...

— Vai, Sirius, vem aqui.

— Da Helga, e também disse que...

— Sai daqui, sua lufa chata. Tira a mão... Sai, sai!

— Bom, Sirius, eu estou indo e...

— Thomas, _pare_ de mexer no meu cabelo – reclamei, enquanto ela desembaraçava uns fios – Ai, AI!

— Quanto tempo você não penteia este cabelo? – ela perguntou por fim, arrumando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

— Gracie, por que você simplesmente não pára com isso? – Remus perguntou, parecendo meio irritado com a situação. Eu e Gracie nos entreolhamos, sem entender nada. Ela fez uma cara que classifico de "profundamente chateada por cinco segundos", e já abriu um sorrisinho sem graça. — Sirius, prova sexta feira. Leia o livro todo – ele repetiu irritado – Até mais tarde.

Remus deu passos firmes e sumiu por entre as prateleiras _limpíssimas_ da biblioteca.

— O que deu nele? – ela perguntou.

— Não tenho a mínima idéia.

— Prova sobre o quê sexta?

— Sobre a Helga Hufflepuff...

— Sério?! – seus olhos brilharam de alegria. Mais um pouco, começava chover estrelinhas com o emblema da Lufa-Lufa em cada uma delas. — Eu posso te ajudar com isso, você sabe, não sabe?

É, eu sabia. Sabia que Gracie poderia mover mundos e fundos para seu mais novo melhor amigo. E eu estava completamente irritado com aquilo. Me sentindo extremamente culpado com aquela situação patética de detenção. Eu realmente não me lembrava de ter deixado o salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa em estado de miséria.

Mentira minha. Eu estava com raiva e... Bom, agora já foi.

Durante as horas entre as prateleiras empoeiradas (e outras nem tanto assim), Gracie me explicou tudo e mais um pouco sobre a Helga Hufflepuff e seus dons de cura, de herbologia, conceitos, defeitos e até gastronomia. E se hoje eu gostava de suco de abóbora, era por causa de Helga Hufflepuff. Eu isso me irritava.

Subi as escadas em caracol da Grifinória, arrastando a minha mochila (e a minha culpa!) por todos os degraus, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam no salão comunal. E me joguei na cama de Remus. Eu estava começando a esquecer aquele cheiro de Remus. Afofei o rosto cansado em seu travesseiro. Cheirava chá, baunilha e pergaminho. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu precisava arranjar motivos pra odiar os lufos, da onde eu não sei, mas eu precisava aliviar aquele sentimento de culpa. Nem que seja por alguns instantes felizes.

Puxei a mochila, tinta e pergaminho. Ok. Vamos lá, seria fácil, era só pensar nos últimos transtornos que eles causaram em minha vida. Eu não só daria um motivo, eu escreveria dez. Dez motivos. E mostraria ao Remus. Não eram motivos que ele queria? Ele teria um pra cada dia da semana e três de bônus; por ser um lobinho exemplar e questionador de cachorros indefesos que defendem sua propriedade com unhas, dentes e patas firmes.

Então comecei a escrever:

_10 motivos para odiar lufa-lufas, por Sirius Black_.

0. Porque assim Sirius Black quis.

1. Porque ficam de namorico com o seu lobisomem preferido.

2. Porque eles são terrivelmente agradáveis e querem te ajudar toda hora.

2.2. Mesmo se você for o motivo da desgraça deles.

3. Porque eles ficam te abraçando e sofrem de uma carência afetiva alarmante.

4. Porque eles são lufamente teimosos e insistem em mexer no seu cabelo, mesmo que você seja contra.

5. Porque eles são legais quando deveriam ser chatos. _Extremamente_ chatos.

6. Porque... Porque sim.

7. Porque eles te dão apelidos constrangedores.

Não, _não_. Apelido constrangedor é com a peituda da Elle. Reli a lista duas mil vezes, eu só precisava de mais cinco motivos. Remus não aceitaria um "porque sim", apesar de ser uma resposta muito plausível e significativa. Eu queria muito terminar com aquilo tudo, queria mesmo. Mas estava começando ficar difícil achar os motivos. Aquilo estava se tornando terrivelmente irritante. Eu os odiava. _De verdade_. Então, por que raios era tão difícil colocar isso no papel?

Só porque Gracie se mostrou uma pessoa legal nos últimos dias? Só porque ela não me dava apelidos e, de certa forma, ria das minhas piadas? Só porque ela estava agüentando firmemente as minhas mudanças de humor e os meus ataques de _eu-sou-muito-bom-em-DCAT_? E porque ela era tão irritantemente lufa que estava se tornando impossível _não gostar dela_? Ótimo. Era um bom motivo aquele.

6. Porque são _tão lufos_ e que mal se pode odiá-los por cinco minutos.

Reli a lista mais uma vez, estava um pouco redundante, mas ninguém pode ser perfeito. A porta se abriu e Rabicho apareceu, juntamente com Remus. Gelei. Enfiei o pergaminho no primeiro livro que encontrei.

— Estudando, Almofadinhas? – Rabicho disse, colocando a mão sobre a minha testa.

— Sai daqui, Rabicho – eu disse tirando a mão dele da minha testa – Não se pode mais organizar as anotações das aulas, hein?

— Acho que os ares da biblioteca estão fazendo mal pra você, Almofadinhas – ele respondeu parecendo sério, procurando no olhar de Remus algum apoio.

— É... – Remus concordou secamente — Menos trabalho pra mim, que sempre acaba organizando uma coisa ou outra. Aliás, Sirius, estou _gostando_ de ver, pra quem odiava lufos, você está se saindo bem com eles, não?

— Como se eu tivesse escolha... – eu falei me levantando da cama de Remus. Ele não parecia muito feliz de me ver lá.

— Já estudou pra sua prova?

— Já. Gracie me contou tudo sobre Helga e suas peripécias lufas no ano de mil trocentos e bolinha.

Ele me lançou um olhar surpreso e saiu do quarto, assim como fez na biblioteca, mais cedo. Lobisomens são seres temperamentais.

* * *

Sexta feira. Último dia de detenção. E mais tarde prova. E seria um grifinório livre novamente. Durante o café da manhã, não pude deixar de notar o sorriso maroto de Pontas. Parecia estar muito satisfeito comendo suas panquecas lambuzadas de geléia de amora. 

— Juro que você está me incomodando com este sorriso, Pontas – eu disse, me servindo de panquecas também. — O que está acontecendo?

— Tudo está acontecendo, meu caro Almofadinhas. Tudo! – ele enfiou um bom pedaço de panqueca com geléia na boca e lambeu os dedos.

— James?

— Hmm... – disse enquanto mastigava.

— Desembucha.

— Hm... Não sei o que você fez pro Remus, mas bem, ele anda todo transtornado.

— Anda?

— Lógico que sim! Ele mal tem comido, faz plantão na biblioteca e fica resmungando sobre você estar certo sobre os lufos.

— Haha! Você só PODE estar brincando, Pontas! – eu disse empolgado, passando geléia nas minhas panquecas. De repente, me deu uma fome como há muito não acontecia.

— Sério! – ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto – Tem sido divertido observar vocês dois. Bando de gente louca.

— Então você acha que... Que eu deva falar com ele?

— Não, ainda não – James ponderou, roubando uma das minhas panquecas, visto que já tinha devorado as suas. — Ele vai vir falar com você, e eu realmente não quero estar por perto... – e aqui, James corou um pouco, despejando quase toda a geléia do pote em um pedaço mínimo de panqueca.

— Hmmm... – e lambeu os dedos novamente.

— Por que você sempre rouba minha comida, James? Eu também gosto de geléia.

— Teu negócio é lobisomem, vai sai daqui – disse me acotovelando - Deixa que de frutinhas silvestres cuido eu. Já cuidei de vocês dois mesmo, né? Frutinhas peludas.

O dia se arrastou como pode. Eu estava inquieto, pudera... Prestei atenção em Remus como não fazia há um bom tempo. Ele parecia bastante compenetrado em suas anotações. Sentado com a coluna ereta, a mão direita trabalhando como sempre, anotando mais do que o necessário. Os cabelos castanhos claro caindo um pouco sobre a testa, o olhar um pouco distante talvez. Mas isso não significava muita coisa, Remus não gostava muito de Poções, e como qualquer aluno normal, deixava-se vagar durante alguns minutos.

Já na biblioteca, Gracie parecia um pouco abatida. Talvez aquele cheio de limpeza estava fazendo mal. Ou não. Ela colocou o último livro na prateleira e estava feito. Estávamos livres.

— Ahhhhhh... – Gracie suspirou longamente, apoiando-se na estante. — É, acabou.

— Graças a Merlin! – eu disse feliz, arrumando as minhas coisas.

— Então... – ela disse se aproximando – Foi bom te conhecer, Black – e estendeu sua mão.

— Por quê? Você vai morrer ou coisa do tipo? – perguntei olhando sua mão fofa estendida.

— Bom, porque agora você vai voltar pra sua vida de "eu sou gostosão, olhem só meus cabelos" e não vai me ver mais nos corredores. Você sabe, lufos são drasticamente confundidos com moléculas de poeira.

Talvez eu devesse acrescentar naquela minha listinha que lufos era dramáticos demais, e talvez deveríamos odiá-los por isso - ou pelo menos tentar, como eu vinha fazendo de uns tempos pra cá.

— Qual é, _Thomas_? Por que você tem que ser tão dramática? Eu sou chato, mas nem tanto.

— Hm... Sei... Remus tem andando um pouco estranho. Se eu que, tecnicamente, convivo mais com ele do que você, ele tem me tratado meio... Não sei.

— É, eu sei – disse sem pensar.

— Ele disse alguma coisa pra você? Sobre _nós_?

— Nós quem? Eu, você e os livros ou então você e... ele? – perguntei meio apreensivo, estralando os dedos.

— Eu e Remus... Bom, resumindo. Eu gostava dele, ele não gosta de mim. E tem me evitado muito. E não querendo te ofender, Sirius, porque eu percebi que você até que é um cara legal. Mas se o Remus está agindo assim comigo, daqui a pouco, você vai fingir que não me vê nos corredores.

— Gracie...

— Então, é melhor assim.

— Isso é mal humor, Remus é um sujeito meio mal humorado. Está querendo te poupar, até parece que não o conhece.

— Pode ser...

— Sem dramas, Senhorita Lufa. Te vejo por ai, Gracie – falei, colocando a mochila pesada nas costas - E eu _vou te ver_, e berrar seu nome pelo corredor, só porque você duvidou da minha nobreza grifinória.

— Haha! Você está mais pra sonserino nobre, se é que me entende.

E quando estava pronto pra ir embora, Gracie me abraçou. Esta _demorando_. Ela quase esmagou meus ossos e fez suco de Sirius Black. Gracie gostava deste tipo de coisa. E não dá pra se acostumar nunca com isso, _nunca_.

— Ok, Gracie – falei tentando me afastar – Eu preciso dos meus pulmões e costelas pra prova de agora, certo?

Ela se afastou – e eu dei graças! – dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e estava feliz saindo daquela biblioteca, quando tropecei com Remus na porta.

— Aluado! – eu disse, tomando um susto.

— Hey. Tem um minuto?

Minhas pernas se tornaram geléias de amora. Oh, meu deus. Passei tempo demais com a Gracie.

— Eu queria te desejar boa prova.

— E desde quando eu preciso de desejos de boa prova? – eu sorri, quase que irritado. Boa prova? Isso não era o que estava querendo escutar, nem de _longe_. — Eu tenho que ir agora, estou quase me atrasando.

Quando estava quase virando o corredor, escutei Remus me chamar.

— Eu preciso falar com você!

— ENTÃO FALA! – eu berrei e isso fez um eco danado. Remus bufou e me censurou com os olhos.

— Depois da prova, lá na árvore.

E o "depois da prova" pareceu demorar mais do que a minha vida toda e mais um pouco. Eu não via a hora de me livrar daquela maldita prova, que tinha não sei quantos metros de pergaminho. Quanto mais eu respondia, mais tinha que responder. Quando finalmente terminei, joguei o rolo quilométrico de pergaminho nas fuças do prof. Binns. Escutei ele reclamar alguma coisa, mas bobagem! Que venha mais uma detenção! Eu precisava respirar ar puro, nada de cheiro de limpeza, muito menos _poeira_. Sai correndo pelos jardins, a noite estava caindo e Remus me esperava, encostado na árvore, olhando para o lago. Joguei minha mala no chão e me coloquei ao seu lado. Ele me olhou e segurou um sorriso.

— _Almofadinhas_, você virou amigo da Gracie Thomas, não virou? – ele perguntou todo questionador. E por que RAIOS ele estava falando na Gracie? Qual era o problema do Remus? Talvez eu devesse abandonar a idéia de odiar lufos e começar a odiar lobisomens, principalmente se atenderem por Remus John Lupin.

— Bom... Digamos que...

— Então porque achei isso? – ele disse, tirando algo do bolso da sua capa preta. E foi aqui que meu mundo caiu. Não era pra ele ver aquilo. Não _agora_.

— Você virou amigo da Gracie e mesmo assim ainda odeia ela?

— Você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas, Aluado!? – eu disse, tentando apanhar a lista da mão dele. Ele colocou o papel atrás das costas e tomou uma distância segura de mim.

— Eu abri um dos meus livros durante a aula de Poções e vi isso, no meio deles.

Malditos livros!

— Não vai se explicar? – ele continuou, parecendo bastante satisfeito.

— Você queria motivos, não queria? – falei irritado, cruzando os braços de costas pra ele.

— Se você me dá licença... Dez motivos para odiar lufa lufas, por Sirius Black – ele leu – E Remus Lupin.

Como assim, "e Remus Lupin"?

— Porque assim quiseram Sirius Black e Remus Lupin – ele continuou a ler. Me virei e encontrei Aluado, com as bochechas extremamente vermelhas, segurando com uma força desnecessária o pedaço de pergaminho.

E ele usava vestes da Lufa-Lufa. Da Lufa-Lufa. Estavam maiores que ele, mas não deixava de ser adorável. A capa preta jogada na grama e aquele uniforme amarelo, o qual eu já estava aprendendo a me acostumar.

– Um: porque eles ficam de namorico com seu lobisomem preferido e pelo seu cachorro pulguento.

"2. Porque eles são terrivelmente agradáveis e querem te ajudar toda hora.

2. 1. Mesmo se você for o motivo da desgraça deles.

3. Porque eles ficam te abraçando e sofrem de uma carência afetiva alarmante.

4. Porque eles são lufamente teimosos e insistem em mexer no seu cabelo, mesmo que você seja contra.

4.1. No cabelo que antes, só você tinha o direito de mexer e pentear.

5. Porque eles são legais quando deveriam ser chatos. _Extremamente_ chatos.

6. Porque são _tão lufos_ e que mal se pode odiá-los por cinco minutos.

7. Porque eles fazem Sirius Black se interessar por bibliotecas.

7.1. Coisa que você vem tentando fazer desde que o conhece.

8. Porque eles são extremamente assanhados e ficam abraçando seu cachorro pulguento preferido de cinco em cinco minutos atrás das prateleiras da biblioteca.

8.1 E de vez em quando, conseguem arrancar beijos na mão, coisa que nunca aconteceu com você.

9. Porque eles fazem Sirius Black estudar para provas do prof. Binns, mesmo que ele não precise disso.

10. Porque eles roubam seus amigos de você.

10.1 E seu quase futuro namorado".

Quando ele terminou de ler, eu olhei para as minhas mãos para ver se ainda estavam inteiras, porque eu tive a ligeira impressão de ter derretido – ah, meu deus, estou me tornando um lufo mesmo! – durante a leitura.

— Onze: porque eles te fazem se vestir de lufos, só pra você pensar que, quem sabe, possa se tornar tão interessante quanto eles.

— Remus, eu... – e sorri, esticando todo o meu rosto, indo em sua direção. Ele ainda estava meio vermelho, e quente, senti isso quando nossas testas se encontraram. Ele passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, os nossos narizes se encostando.

— Então, quero saber se ainda tem vaga para o seu clubinho de odiadores de lufos?

Eu dei risada. Remus deveria usar seu bom humor mais vezes ao dia.

— Você pode ser o membro honorário, mas antes, vai ter que tirar esta roupa.

Ele inclinou o pescoço e me beijou. Ele_ me beijou_. _Foi ele_. E me senti o ser mais sublime, amado e lufo de todo o universo. Me beijar e beijar, com as mãos por de trás do meu cabelo, como querendo se assegurar que eu não sairia dali. Mas nem por todo ouro do mundo.

Eu envolvi meus braços pela cintura de Remus, oh, eu precisava senti-lo mais perto e não achar que aquilo era mais um sonho frustrante. Ele sorriu e mordeu uma das minhas bochechas.

É. Eu não estava sonhando. Não estava acontecendo nada de extraordinário ou algo romanticamente idiota que aparecem nestes livros. Porque ali, quem estava fazendo a diferença, éramos nós dois.

— Sirius... – ele disse, entre um beijo e outro. — Está escutando isso?

— Hm...

Me virei e vi Pontas puxando Rabicho por um braço, que ria descontroladamente.

— Vamos... Depois você fala! – Pontas berrou, desesperado, tentando levar o gorducho pra longe.

— Mas eu PRECISO! HAHAHAHAHA! EU ENTENDI, EU ENTENDI! GLÂNDULAS MAMÁRIAS!

**FIM **

* * *

**Nota da Autora 2 - A vingança: ACABOU!** Nossa, vou sentir **MUITAS** saudades. Do Sirius, dos lufos e principalmente das reviews fofas que recebi. Até agora foram 98 reviews e meu Deus, muito obrigada por ler, por ter paciência de esperar as atualizações, pelo carinho e elogios. Vocês estão fazendo o mundo mais lufo! E a autora também, logo logo vão me expulsar da Grifinória e me jogar na Lufa-Lufa, com cadeira cativa. 

Agradecimentos pra todos vocês leitores, para as Antas e Nozes em uma panela Tramontina. Guta, Draco do Pottah! (tropeça no tamanco).

Beijos!


End file.
